Accidentaly In Love
by AngelHeartOfMine
Summary: When Harry is kissed by a beautiful stranger his life takes a surprising turn. HP/OC. AU!
1. Interruptions

Title: Accidentally In Love  
By: AngelHeartOfMine  
Rating: K+  
Summary: When Harry is kissed by a beautiful stranger his life takes a surprising turn. HP/OC  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Interruptions

"I've got to go. No…Yes….But Ginny….Okay, I'll wait. Tell the kids I said hi. Bye, Gin."

Harry Potter closed his iWizz Phone and promptly after that his eyes. He was in the middle of Diagon Alley, sitting on a bench, alone, and still in his Auror robes. He didn't want to go to another of Ginny's Balls. But she always made him go.

His eyes were forced open by the sound of his grumbling stomach. He groaned when he stood. His bones ached at places where he remembered them to ache after he woke up in St. Mungos after Voldemorts fall. He and his Auror group had been chasing the remaining Death Eaters, and successfully. All were now locked up in Azkaban

His feet automatically walked him to a bright red door. He looked up, reading the sign. _Golden Phoenix _the sign read. He smiled for the first time that day and entered.

"Hiya 'arry. Wot Can I's get ya?" The bartender asked.

"The usual Ben" Harry said

He walked to his usual table in the corner. He loved this place. It wasn't really classy and never that crowded. The interior was beautifully designed. The walls were dark red almost burgundy. While the floor was painted gold. Whenever you entered the first thing you saw was, either Ben the Bartender or the Bar itself. This place was really big and the bar was surrounded by round tables.

" 'Ere ya go 'Arry. One ham/cheese sand'ich and a cherry coke. That all, my boy?"

"Thanks Ben. Yes, that's all." He dug deep in his pocket to find the money.

"No need for that m'boy." Harry smiled.

But he always made sure Ben got the money. 'Accidentally' leaving it on the table. One thing he loved the most was the fact they sold Muggle food. He took his sandwich ready to take a bite.

Suddenly an big white owl swooped in. Landing on Harry's table. This must be the invitation Ginny was talking about. He put down his sandwich and opened the parchment:

_Hi Harry,_

_Here is the invitation I promised. It's a Masked Ball this year. I'm so excited! You have to come! Please promise me you can make it? Don't forget a date. A 'real' date. Mione doesn't count, you know that Harry James Potter! Blaise and the twins wanted to know when you'll visit again. Please come by soon! Love, Ginny Zabini_

Harry quickly wrote a reply and gave it to their owl, Salamon. He hoped that there would be no other interruptions between him and his sandwich. Unfortunately he was wrong.


	2. Accidental Meeting

Chapter Two: Accidental meeting

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door of the restaurant was opened with a force and a girl walked, or actually stumbled in. She had long, black hair that reached her hips, flawless brown skin and a set of dark brown eyes.

Her eyes seemed to scan the restaurant until they rested on his. She took a deep breath before walking to him. He absently heard someone else coming in but was soon lost in her eyes. She reached him and smiled.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all over, baby." She said

Momentarily he was lost in her soft voice. But he was brought back when she sat on his lap. Harry looked shocked when she placed herself on his lap and kissed his cheek. She lingered a little longer near is ear.

"Listen, I know this is weird but please play along." Her soft voice pleaded.

Brown met emerald and time stood still. Almost as if she were in a trance she brushed his hair from his eyes and slowly leaned in. And suddenly their lips met. When he pulled back she still had her eyes closed.

She reopened them. "Do you see the guy behind us? "

Harry looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, uh, he looks kinda angry."

"Good." She grinned

"Oh no. He is now walking to us." Harry groaned. The guy was shorter than Harry. He had black hair and brown eyes. His eyes moved back and forth between Harry and his Mystery Girl, flashing dangerously when landing on their entwined hands.

"Oh, Hi Deepak. I didn't see you there!" She was obviously lying

"Is _this _your choice, Mira?" The Indian guy asked. Looking disgusted with her choice.

Suddenly Harry realized they didn't know who he was. The guy was looking at him, but his eyes never flashed towards his scar. He didn't know whether this was a good or a bad thing in this situation.

"Yes it is, Deepak. And there's nothing you can do to change that." She glared at the boy.

Deepak turned red and walked away. The girl sighed and untangled herself from Harry.

"Thank you for doing this," she looked at her watch 'Oh my, I really have to go! Thanks again!"

She ran out of the restaurant, leaving Harry confused.

_What in the name of Merlin just happened?!_


	3. Introducing Samira Kahn

Chapter Three : Introducing Samira Kahn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samira Kahn woke up at the sound of her alarm. The _Weird Sister's _new song Potions, Love and Magic playing in the background. She groaned when slamming the snooze button.

She lifted her head, only to meet with the sun, shining right in her face. She groaned again and buried her face in her pillow. Even the sun was mocking her today! She couldn't believe it. Of all the awful…

"Samira Rani Kahn! I now suggest you move that lazy bum of yours, before I come upstairs!"

Oh no! She totally forgot. She was supposed to go to Diagon Alley today.

She hastily threw the sheets off her body, momentarily shivering when her feet touched the ground and made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror.

She started to examine her mirror image. Big brown eyes, long black hair, round face and clear brown skin. Yep, she was still the same. Those locking charms certainly were effective against big brothers, who like to draw on your face while you're sleeping. Last time she woke up she looked like Harry Potter. Glasses and scar included!

She quickly brushed het teeth and took a bath. She decided on wearing a plain white shirt and a black skirt. She loved Muggle clothing. Although her parents didn't always agree. Nor did the rest of the Pureblooded society, but she could care less.

She quickly picked up the clothes lying on the floor, and then ran down the stairs for breakfast.

When she entered the kitchen everyone was there already.

"Good morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?" Her father said, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, Dad. Yes I did, especially after putting the Locking charm on my bedroom door." She smirked towards her brother.

"I don't know how, but I'll certainly find out." Her brother told her, grinning.

"Face it. I'm the best."

"Stop teasing your sister, Jay. You both are about to start you're seventh year at Hogwarts. Don't be immature." Their mother scolded. Samira smirked smugly.  
"Wipe that smug smirk of your face, you evil Slytherin!" Her brother told her.

"Better than a goody-two-shoes Gryffindor,_ bhaiyya _dearest."

"Honestly, I don't know how twins could be more different. Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

"I know Maa. Don't forget we're also the new Head Girl and Boy."

"I know. I'm really proud of you two. Now come on! It's hugging time." Sheila Kahn walked to her daughter, giving her a big bear hug. Then to Jay crushing him to her. "My baby boy, look at you! All grown up!"

"He's only two minutes older." Samira rolled her eyes.

"Don't you forget. Maa, please, you're crushing me!" Jay chocked.

"Yes, yes, of course." Sheila said, wiping away her tears.

"Mummy, can I get a hug two?" A small voice said.

Sheila turned around to face her youngest daughter. "Yes you can. Now c'mere."  
She picked up the four year old girl and hugged her to her chest. The small girl giggled loudly. "I wanna hug _Didi _two and_ bhaiyya_ two!" She squealed.

"Later, Priya. You're sister has yet to get her school stuff." Her mother said.

"Oh bugger." Samira cursed.

"Mira..." Her mother warned.

"Sorry Maa. I've to go. Bye Mom. Bye Dad," she grabbed her coat "See you later big brother. And you too little one." She kissed everyone's cheek and apparated to Diagon Alley  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours she was finally done. She had all her books, robes, and quills. She made sure they were sent back home this afternoon.

_Time for ice-cream! _She thought. Suddenly she froze. _No, it couldn't be!_ What's _HE doing here?! _  
Walking for her was Deepak Dane. Her mother and father once set her up with Deepak, in hope she would marry him. _That was certainly not what happened!_ She snorted, that was an understatement.

Deepak was THE most egoistic, self-conceited, vile, and thickheaded guy she has ever met!

She made clear she didn't want to be with him, but of course Deepak only thought she was playing hard to get. Last time she saw him she told him she had chosen someone else, that of course was a big, fat lie. He didn't know that, and it should be better that way.

She groaned when she saw him walking towards her. She turned her back towards him and started walking fast. _Ignore him. _

"Samira! Hey, wait up! Baby girl, it's me."

_Baby girl?! _ _Is he serious? _She groaned and walked faster. If only she really had a boyfriend. Just to show him, she REALLY wasn't interested.

She looked around frantically. _Hide. I need somewhere to hide…Yes! That's it! _She saw a red door. Barely reading the sign she stumbled in.

She quickly looked around. And her eyes met his. Beautiful emerald eyes. From the corner of her eye she could see Deepak approaching. She took a deep breath and walked over to the guy sitting alone.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all over, baby." She said. _Please play along! Please play along! _

The poor guy looked confused, she couldn't blame him. She would be, if some random stranger was sitting on her lap. Well she was sitting on his lap _and_ kissing his cheek. She lingered near his ear.

"Listen, I know this is weird but please play along." She said, hoping he understood.

She looked up and her breath caught her throat. A yet again she was lost in his eyes. As if she was possessed she saw her hand brush his soft hair away from his face.

She leaned in. And suddenly she was kissing him. Why was she here again? She thought dreamily.

He pulled back. She still had her eyes closed. _Time to face the music_. She opened her eyes.

"Do you see the guy behind us?" She asked.

"Yeah, uh, he looks kinda angry" She heard him say. _God, even his voice is dreamy!_  
She blinked. _Snap out of it, Samira! Remember, Deepak? _

"Good" She replied, grinning.

"Oh no. He is now walking to us" He groaned. She saw him looking over her shoulder. And turned her head.

"Oh, Hi Deepak. I didn't see you there" She smiled sweetly. Deepak really looked angry.

"Is _this _your choice, Mira." She frowned.

"Yes it is, Deepak. And there's nothing you can do to change that" She threw him her famous glares, hoping he would get the point.

She saw him turn red and walk away. _Yes!_ She sighed. Did she really have to leave? She was kinda comfortable sitting there is his lap. She sighed, untangling herself from him.

"Thank you for doing this." She said. She glanced at her watch. "Oh my, I really have to go. Thanks again!"

She quickly ran out. She could still feel his eyes burn in her back when she walked out of the restaurant. She looked back. _Golden Phoenix_, the sign said. She won't forget that, ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Bhaiyya-Brother, Didi-Sister, Maa-Mother. Her middle name, Rani means Queen/Princess. That's all I think. And don't forget to review!


	4. The Daily Prophet Reveals it All!

Chapter Four-The Daily Prophet Reveals it all

Harry had just woken up and was eating breakfast. He was sitting in his kitchen, slowly chewing his food and staring hard at the red walls. A frown on his face. This is how Hermione found him when she Apparated in.

He didn't seem to realize someone came in and continued to stare. Frown still in place.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked worried

"Hmm.." Came the reply. Hermione walked to him and wacked him on his head.

"Ow! Was that really necessary? Oh-Hermione? When did you come in? " He asked

"Popped in, actually. And just now." She stated. "But care to tell me why you were staring at the wall as if Voldemort was about to come through?"

"I was just thinking about something." He told her.

"Has this 'something' to do with the Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked. Harry choked on his juice.

"No, don't tell me they wrote that stupid story about me having a secret relationship with Snape! I thought I paid them enough!" He groaned, banging his head the table twice before leaving it there.

"No I- they were seriously going to write about YOU having a SECRET AFFAIR with SNAPE!?" She screamed. "Somehow I never thought I would hear the words Harry Secret AFFAIR and SNAPE in one sentence." Hermione laughed.

"Funny, Mione. Very Funny. You can stop laughing now, okay!" He grumbled.

Hermione wiped away the tears in the corner of her eye. "DID you actually read the Daily Prophet?"

"No, I stopped reading it after the Snape-incident." He muttered and glared as Hermione laughed out loud again.

"Sorry. Ehem, Okay." She coughed.

"Why are you here anyway, Hermione? Ginny bothering you again?" He cleaned the table and walked to the living room.

"No it's not that. It really is about you this time. Well, you and the girl you were kissing yesterday." She sat down beside him on the couch.

"WHAT?! How in the name of Merlin do you know that!?" He yelled.

"It's not just me, Harry. It's the whole Wizarding world. And let me tell you this, Ginny is pissed!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Platform 9 ¾ was flooded with children. Between all the different people and all the noise, the red Hogwarts Express stood out. Samira loaded her trunk and looked around for one person in particular.

She quickly spotted the brunette. "Hey, Emily! Wait up" She yelled over the noise.

The brunette stopped and turned around. "Samira," She exclaimed, hugging the raven haired witch.

"How was your summer, Em?" She asked. Samira linked arms with her best friend Emily Grane. "Let's look for a compartment then you can tell me everything." She dragged her friend inside the train.

They quickly found an empty compartment and sat down.

"So, c'mon. Tell me! Found any cute guys in Paris?" Samira teased.

"I should ask you that." Emily said.

"What are you talking about?" Samira unlinked their arms and faced her friend.

"Oh come one, Mira! You know what I'm talking about! I just can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?!" Samira exclaimed. "You know I tell you everything."

"Fine be like that." Emily sighed. "I'll be looking for Cassie and Andrew. Bye."

Samira watched her leave. _Sometimes I just don't get that girl!_

She looked around the empty compartment and spotted the Daily prophet. She decided on reading it. Samira wasn't a big fan of the Daily Prophet, especially since Rita Seeker worked there. But she was bored.

She opened the Prophet somewhere in the middle. _Wow the new Firebolt. Maybe I can persuade Dad, hmm ._She closed the Prophet and looked at the front page. _Harry Potter Finds Love! _She chuckled. Couldn't they leave the poor man alone!

She glanced down at the photo and froze. _Oh My God!_

There in the middle of the Daily Prophet was a big-_moving_- picture. She saw herself leaning in and kissing the mystery guy. After a few seconds they pulled away and repeated the whole thing.

Samira couldn't stop looking. _Shit. Bloody Hell! This was why Mom and Dad acted so strange. And Emily! Oh Merlin. _She blanched. Harry Potter! She kissed Harry Potter. And she liked it. _What would happen now?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you thethomaswhite, sanystyle and TranceGemini613 for reviewing. And a thanks to all the others who liked my story and added it to their Story Alert or to their list of favourite stories. Keep reading & don't forget to review.

AngelHeartOfMine


	5. Ranting & Raving

Chapter Five- Ranting & Raving

After his ridiculously long rant, Harry finally seemed to calm down a bit and sat down, while Hermione thanked the stars.

"I mean, really, it can't be that bad. Sure, the reporters will be everywhere, Molly will be angry, I'll get some weird looks, Ron would refuse to talk to me, Ginny would be pissed...." He trailed off.

"Oh bloody hell! Who the hell am I kidding! I'll be dead and gone before twilight." He moaned

Hermione sighed and sat down next to him. "It won't be that bad. You just have to tell them the truth."

"Yeah sure. Like that will help. I don't even know her name." Harry replied.

"Samira Kahn." Hermione said.

"What?" He replied confused.

"Her name is Samira Kahn. Daughter of top businessman Javed Kahn and his wife Sheila Kahn. They own some very important company's in the Wizarding world as in the Muggle world. She has one brother, Jay, and a little sister, Priya. They are Hindu's and purebloods but don't like to be involved in that society." She enumerated.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"When the Daily Prophet does something involving you, they do it good." She shrugged. "But I don't understand why you're so upset?"

"I don't know either. I mean I don't even know the girl and this will certainly blow over." Harry frowned. _Or blow up in my face._

"I sense a 'but'..." Hermione said.

"I don't know. I have a feeling it just won't be that easy."

"Do you want it to be easy and just let it go, Harry?"

"What do you mean, Mione?" His eyes narrowed.

"Well, it kinda seemed you liked the position you were in" Again she shrugged.

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind? I just told you the whole story. **She** came to me, **she** kissed me!"

"Geez, touchy topic. Well you weren't exactly complaining, were you?" She smirked.

"I-you're –She-I mean-" He stuttered. Hermione giggled. "Slytherin. You must be hanging around with a Slytherin." He mumbled.

Hermione smirked. _If only you knew, Harry. If only you knew._

"Wipe that smirk of your face!" Hermione laughed. "I'll be going. You know where to find me. Later, Harry!" All he heard was a loud Pop and she was gone. _Damn it!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she saw the picture, a thousand thoughts ran through her head. Her whole family is Hindu, with a few exceptions. They expect from her to **not** go around kissing random strangers and that would certainly include Harry _freakin_ potter. A stranger to her **and** a random one. Her parents must assume he is her boyfriend! They would want to meet him! What would she say? Oh Merlin, what would he say?!

She heard the compartment door open and didn't bother to look up.

"Samira? Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. She finally looked up.

"Cassie! Hi, I'm fine really." She managed a weak smile.

"You always were a pretty bad liar, Sam"

"Shut up, Andrew. And don't call me that!" She glared at the dark haired guy. She saw Emily walking in and sitting down next to Andrew and Cassie.

"Tell us." Cassie said.

"I read the Daily Prophet. I kissed Harry Potter. I mean I didn't know it was him. Oh, my parents are going to kill me. Jay! And Jay! He'll never stop teasing me! How could I have not known I mean, hello, scar and.." Samira was talking at a very quick pace now, furiously throwing her arms around.

"I think she lost it." Andrew said, earning him slap on his shoulder from his girlfriend.

"Ouch! Cassie! That hurt." He said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Serves you right." Cassie said.

"...and do you think I could slip in his house, somehow? You know I think I could Obliviate-"

"MIRA! Are you out of your mind!?" Emily shrieked. "Calm down! You're raving."

"So it's okay for her to say it but not for me?" Andrew muttered. Cassie glared at him. "Fine, Fine. I'll shut up. Must be a girl thing." Cassie turned to her friend.

"Sweetie, please breath. That's it in and out." Cassie instructed. "Good. Now tell us what happened."

Samira launched into her story. Telling them about Deepak and when she spotted him in Diagon Alley, then how she landed inside the restaurant. Then about the kiss...

"Aww, that's so sweet." Emily sighed.

"Sweet? Sweet?! It's not sweet. A problem, yes. Embarrassing, yes. But not sweet!" She shrieked.

"It'll be okay, Mira. Maybe you're making this too big. Everything will be okay." Cassie reassured her.

"Maybe I am. But I'm just worried about my parents and-"

"Stop! Whatever happens, we'll always be right beside you, okay?" Emily said.

"Okay, Em. Thank you, guys." Samira grinned. "Aww. Group hug!" She laughed.

"Hey you, guys! You're crushing me! Hello, male here. Remember?" Andrew said, desperately trying to break free. The girls just laughed harder.


	6. Carriage Confessions

Chapter Six- Carriage Confessions

Samira looked at the Hogwarts Castle. The dark clouds moved away, revealing the moon. It illuminated the whole castle, making it look...._magical_. The old castle, which was seen by Muggles as an old rune, had always been her second home. She felt excited and sad about leaving. Excited, because she was ready to face the real world, make her own decisions and have some adventures of her own. Sad because she was leaving behind all the wonderful people she met and her friends. She was also scared. Hogwarts had always been a security blanket, firmly wrapped around her, protecting her. Now she had to fight her own battles, no Professor to help her.

Around her she could hear the chatter of the excited students, new and old. She saw Hagrid waiting for the first years.

"First years! Follo' me." He roared above the noise. The scared eleven-year old children followed him and sat in the boats. The older children walked to the carriages. She had seen enough at the Final Battle to make her see the dark creatures pulling the carriages. Even though she was very young. Thestrals, she mused, were rather ugly things only seen if you witnessed death. Still, they had something mystic.

Samira shook her head. Now was not the time to think about death. She climbed into the carriages, Emily, Cassie and Andrew following her.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe it's our last year at Hogwarts, together." Emily said. "What are you guys planning after Graduation?"

"I honestly don't know. I'll see after Graduation." Samira sighed. That was also a problem.

"Healer. I've always loved helping people." Cassie answered. She wrapped her arms around Andrew. "What about you?"

"Well, I guess Auror. But whatever my future holds, I hope you'll be in it." He said, kissing her forehead. Cassie grinned. "Me too."

"Okay! Cut the fluff. Single people in the house, I mean carriage." Emily laughed.

Cassie stuck out her tongue. "Really mature, Cass. Really mature." Samira rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I can't help I have a wonderful boyfriend," She his cheek briefly "and you guys are pining."

"We are not pining. What gave you that ridiculous idea?" Samira huffed.

"Oh please. You had the hots for Harry Potter a long time ago, Mira." Cassie stated. "And you Emily! Does the name Jay Kahn ring a bell?"

"I most certainly do NOT pine over Harry Potter!" Samira half yelled half whispered.

"And I do not pine over Jay! How could you say that?" Emily yelled. She blushed furiously.

"Yes, of course. And I'm the reincarnation of Merlin." Andrew answered sarcastically. "I see you staring at him while eating dinner, every year since our Fourth Year. After the Final Battle he was the first thing you looked for, after you made sure your family was okay. And yet you have to make a move. Face it, you're in love." Andrew finished.

Emily's cheeks were burning. She was mortified. "Was I really that obvious?" She whispered. Samira smiled sadly. "Everyone but Jay noticed." She said. "Why don't you ask him out, Em?"

"NO! That would never work. He only sees me as his sisters best friend and I'm a Slytherin. And why would he want me when he can have half of Hogwarts female students? I mean, look at me!" Emily's whisper turned into a half-yell by the time she was finished.

Samira pulled her close. "Listen to me, Emily Jessica Grane and listen carefully." She said seriously. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're beautiful, kind, funny, selfless, loving and one of a kind. And don't you forget you're a Slytherin! Put some faith in all that and I'm sure it'll work. If Jay can't see what he has in front of him he's a blind Hippogriff."

"I agree. Em, you have to stop being a Hufflepuf and start being a real Slytherin!" Cassie encouraged. "Sometimes I think the Sorting Hat made a big mistake." They all laughed.

"Don't you worry, Em. We'll make it happen." Samira said.

"You go, girl!" Andrew said in a girly voice. Cassie shook her head. "Sometime I worry about you."

"You know you like it." He grinned. Cassie playfully slapped him.

"What about, Mira? When did she pine over The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Andrew asked.

"That's a total lie. I assure you; I never had a crush on him." Samira huffed.

"Really? So that's why you kept his photo under your pillow?" Cassie said, smirking evilly. Emily's head made a quick turn.

"No way! You had a picture of Harry Potter under your pillow? And you never told me?!" Emily laughed as Samira's face slowly turned red.

"I was twelve, okay. It was a silly infatuation. Every girl- wait a minute! How did you know I had a picture him under my pillow?" Samira asked suspiciously.

"I usually get my stuff from people who promised somebody else that they would keep it a secret."

"I'm gonna kill Jay." Samira mumbled.

"Don't worry, Mira. We won't tell your secret." Andrew grinned.

"Yeah right." Samira snorted. "By the time we arrive, whole Hogwarts knows it."

"Yes, you're probably right." Andrew shrugged. "Andrew!" His girlfriend yelled.

"What? To keep your secret is wisdom; but to expect others to keep it is folly." He said wisely.

"Book?" Cassie questioned.

"Yeah."

"Thought so."

The rest of the ride was uneventful. They talked about their summer, Hogwarts and their future. None of them was completely certain but they knew they were never parting. Friendship is forever after all.

A/N: Well, this was Chapter six. I hope you enjoyed.

These quotes do not belong to me:

I usually get my stuff from people who promised somebody else that they would keep it a secret  
-Walter Winchell

To keep your secret is wisdom; but to expect others to keep it is folly  
-Samuel Johson


	7. Big Brother Equals Superhero

Chapter Seven- Big Brother Equals Superhero

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall looked as magnificent as always. The enchanted ceiling showed the clear night sky. The twinkling stars and shining moon greeted Samira as she looked up. Laughter and chatter could be heard from the four long tables. Yes, Hogwarts was alive again.

Samira and the others watched the first years come in. Professor Mcgonagall was standing on stage, the Sorting Hat in her hands.

"Attention, students. When I call your name, you may come forward." She said. Her strict voice rang through the Great Hall and the first years looked even more nervous. McGonagall opened the long parchment and started to read the names out loud.

"Applesong, Addelle." She called out. A blond girl with blue eyes walked on stage. She walked with confidence and smirked as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. The Sorting Hat barely touched her head, before it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN".

The whole Hall applauded and the Slytherins welcomed their new addition. From everywhere Sickles and Galleons where pulled out. Samira groaned as she places two Galleon in Emily's waiting hand.

The Sorting ended with "Xenoi, Sander." being placed in Ravenclaw. Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome students to a new year at Hogwarts..."

Samira zoned out after that. She pushed away her problem long enough now. _What am I going to do? Okay so what was the problem? Right, I kissed Harry Potter. The consequences. Mum and Dad would be or are angry for keeping it a 'secret'. Jay would be amused I kissed a Gryffindor. I will never live this one down_. _Dear Morgana, everyone thought Harry Potter was her boyfriend_. She couldn't deny it now, could she? Or tell the truth. _Never!_ She was a Slytherin and pride was very important. _So what now? _ She groaned. _It just can't get any worse!_

Suddenly the whole Great Hall looked at her. _Shit! Was I that loud? _

"Miss Kahn, would please join your brother at the Head's Table." Dumbledore said kindly, his eyes had their usual twinkle as they looked at her. Samira sighed in relief. She quickly stood up and walked towards the Head Table. Her brother was already sitting and was grinning like a fool at his Gryffindor buddies. She sat down next to him.

"I think a congratulation is in order for our new Head Boy and Girl, Miss Samira Kahn and Mister Jay Kahn!" Dumbledore said before applauding himself. Ravenclaw and Hufelpuf applauded politely while Gryffindor and Slytherin cheered loudly. "Now, let's eat." Golden plates filled themselves with delicious food. Hungrily everyone filled their plates and ate. Jay poked his sister repeatedly until she looked up.

"What?!" She said, clearly annoyed.

"How was it?" he asked. Samira gave him a confused look.

"How was what?"

"Kissing a Gryffindor of course, dear sister." His eyes showed amusement.

"Why you- If you mention one word, and one word only to your precious Gryffindors, I'll personally come and strangle you!" Forgetting one little fact in her rage.

"No need for that, Mira. The Daily Prophet did that job already." Jay turned to his plate again. _Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths...Screw that! When we're in our dorm I'll kill him! _

"Miss Kahn, Mr Kahn. After dinner I'll show you your dorms." Professor McGonagall said. Samira and Jay nodded before they went back to their glaring contest.

After Dinner they walked with McGonagall towards their dorm. They suddenly stopped and a painting appeared. A blond boy and a dark haired girl appeared. He wore a white toga and she a brown one.

"O, hello. You must be the new Head Girl." The girl said pleasantly to Samira "and you the new Head Boy." She said turning her head to Jay. "My name is Artemis and this is my annoying twin brother Apollo." Artemis said. Apollo humphed.

Samira smiled. "My name is Samira Kahn and may I introduce my also very annoying twin brother Jay." Jay imitated Apollo and Artemis grinned. "I like her already." She said to her brother.

Apollo grumbled. "Yes of course you do. The password is _Fate_. Do come in."

"Don't pay attention to him. He's annoyed because Louissa, the painting three floors down, refused him to court her." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"It's all the fault of those obnoxious students. She is the most beautiful painting in the whole castle."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "_Fate_." She said.

The painting swung open yet still Apollo and Artemis continued to bicker. Samira gasped when she entered. The room was very big. The walls were coloured red. She saw two black couches and two red love seats surrounding the, already lit, fireplace. She grinned as she walked to the bookcase filled with books. Her eyes widened as she pulled out _Pride and the Prejudice_. She hugged the book close to her chest. She was definitely reading this one tonight.

"The Headmaster himself designed the room. I'll leave you to look around. Goodnight, Miss Kahn, Mr Kahn and congratulations." Professor McGonagall said.

"Goodnight, Professor." Both said. McGonagall nodded her head once and walked out.

Then Samira noticed a red, left and a black on the opposite side.

"That would be our rooms." Jay said. He walked towards the red door and touched the handle. Suddenly letters appeared on the door. _Jay Kahn, Gryffindor._ He read. Samira did the same only her name appeared on her door. Their rooms were already designed and their trunks lay beside their bed. Samira jumped on her bed and closed her eyes. She would deal with Jay later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOODMORNING SAMIRA!" Jay yelled in his sister's ear. He watched how she bolted out bed and landed on the hard floor with a loud 'thump'. She cursed as she fought with her sheet, on the ground. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his wand. He had no time for this. He was here for a serious conversation with his sister about her P.D.A. with Harry Potter nonetheless.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ He said and the sheets rose and were placed on the bed, leaving his messy haired sister's struggling form.

"Why you evil little-" She fumed and stood up, running her hands through her messy black hair.

"Relax, Mira." Her twin interrupted. "I'm here to talk."

"Fine, you talk. I'll go back to sleep." Jay glared at his sister. "Fine." She said throwing her hands in the air. "I'll be there in 5. Let me shower first."

"5 minutes, Mira." Jay said and walked out of her room.

15 minutes later Samira emerged from her room. "You are ten minutes late!" Jay yelled. Samira shrugged. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"You know why! I know I joked earlier but this is pretty serious. Why didn't you tell us Harry Potter is your boyfriend?" He questioned. Samira sighed loudly and sat next to Jay.

"Because he isn't." Samira closed her eyes after the confession and waited for her brother's reaction. It wasn't going to be pretty.

"WHAT?! You kissed some random guy!? Samira Rani Kahn! I never thought you- I- "

"STOP!! Let me explain first!" Samira said.

"Explain? EXPLAIN?! Do you have ANY idea what you-"

"_Silencio." _ She saw her brother's mouth move but no sound came out. _Good. Now I can explain._

"Are you done?" Jay's only reply was a glare. "Are going to let me talk?" He nodded. "No interruption?" He looked at her, clearly annoyed but nodded. "_Finite Incantem_"

"Why did you-"

"You promised." She said sternly. He sighed.

Samira started telling him the whole story. Surprisingly Jay kept his mouth shut.

"....So I kissed him and walked away." Samira finished.

"Let me get this straight. You wanted to get rid of Deepak so you kissed a guy, who turned out to be Harry Potter? And now everyone thinks he's your boyfriend?!" Jay asked.

"Yep. Now I have to face Mum and Dad and tell them the truth." She wasn't looking forward to that.

"Too late. Mum wrote us this morning. She said she was shocked and a little disappointed you didn't tell her. But she was really excited about you dating Harry Potter. She informed the whole family. They all think he's your boyfriend. Even _Dadi_ knows and she is even more excited than Maa. You know how she always tries to set you up. If you deny it she will be disappointed and the whole family will make assumptions about you. Especially Kathy." Jay told her.

Samira paled. Shit. She didn't see this one coming. What am I going to do? She didn't want to disappoint her family, especially not her _Dadi_. She always talked about grandchildren. And Kathy. Samira scowled as she thought about her cousin. Kathy always liked to get what she wanted and didn't miss a chance to ridicule Samira in front of her whole family. If she knew...Samira would rather die than give her cousin another chance to laugh at her. Poor Samira! So desperate to get rid of a guy! Slut. That was what Kathy would call her. Not in her face of course. But behind her back. That was worse. She would bring her family shame. Her eyes watered.

Jay noticed and pulled his sister in a hug."Hey, sshh. It's okay. I have an idea." He said, trying to calm her down. "You do?" came the muffled reply.

"Yes. Date him."

"What?" Samira moved out of the embrace. "Why? "

"You have to convince him to pretend to be your boyfriend and introduce him to the family. Later you'll 'break up' with him and say it just didn't work out."

"That plan is so crazy, it might even work." She said. "But how are we going to convince him? Make him agree? An even better question: How are we going to contact him? He is Harry Potter! It's impossible." She sighed.

"Don't worry about that, Mira. I'll figure it out." Jay smiled as his sister's eyes lit up.

"You would do that for me?" She whispered. "Of course, sis."

Samira hugged him. "Thank you so much Jay! I love you!" She exclaimed.

Jay chuckled, returning the hug. "Love you too."

Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope I lived up to your expectations. A big thanks to all the reviewers! And some other things:

-Dadi (Maa)- Grandmother.

"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero."  
-Marc Brown

You would make me very happy if you reviewed!

AngelHeartOfMine


	8. Life Changing

Chapter Eight-Life Changing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Godric's Hallow looked beautiful in autumn. The ground was full with dark brown leaves that fell down the trees and even now and then the wind would blow against the window, making a howling sound. One red house stood out. It was the house where once James Potter and his wife, Lily Potter lived. After Voldemort's attack the house was ruined. Now it looked even more beautiful than before. The walls were painted deep red and the house was surrounded by a white picket fence. It looked like a typical family home but the people who knew the inhabitant would tell you otherwise

Harry Potter walked to the front window of his house. He restored the house and was quite proud of it.

It began to rain softly. Raindrops were tinkling against the window and Harry watched as the drops fell down on the brown leaves. His life had been pretty dull before all this. Just the way he liked it, he kept telling himself. But tiny voice in Harry's head thought it was quite amusing and told him it was time for a new adventure. Lighting flashed across the sky. Harry looked up startled. A storm was nearing.

He turned around and with one flick of his wrist the fireplace was lit. Harry sat down on the couch. It was strange really. He only received a couple of owls this morning. One from the MOM, thanking him for his work. One from Hermione, asking him for lunch and the last one was the most surprising. It was a letter from Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore asked Harry to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He said he needed Harry as a substitute, only for this year but he wouldn't mind having him here as a full-time Professor.

But no other owls or Howlers. _It was calm. Too calm._ Just as those thoughts rang through his head, Harry heard a noise. He stood up, trying to find the source of the sound. On the opposite side of the room there was a balcony. He opened the door to the balcony and peered outside. The clapping sound got louder. Suddenly Harry heard hooting. _No way. No freakin way!_

Hundreds of owls flew across the sky. Harry only had a second to duck, before the owls flew in, hooting and clapping their wings. He turned and saw the owls sitting in his living room. On the table, the chairs, the couch and even on the lamps! They were everywhere. It reminded him of when he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Two hours later Harry had separated the letters in several categories. Important, Crap and DO NOT TOUCH! He read the important ones. Most people were congratulating him on finally being taken. Then there was the 'fan mail'. Some girls were utterly disappointed and encouraged him to dump the 'hag'. Well, that wasn't so bad. He spotted a green envelope. Carefully he opened it. He closed his eyes. Nothing...He opened one eye and when he saw no danger the other. Ginny send him a_ letter! _Not a Howler. She was very happy for him and asked him to bring her to dinner some time.

Life was just too weird right now...

Harry fell asleep after he chased the owls out of his house. A couple hours later he awoke and remembered his promise to Hermione. He quickly put on some dark jeans and some robes and apparated to Diagon Alley. Almost immediately he was blinded by dozens of flashing lights.

"Harry, Harry! Is it true you are involved with Samira Kahn?"

"Mr. Potter when are you going to accept the job?"

"...dating a student inappropriate, Mr. Potter?"

"When's the wedding?"

"...willing to forgive her Death Eater past."

"Are the children going to be in Gryffindor or in Slytherin?"

Ignoring the questions and remarks Harry pushed his way through the crowd. _Wedding! And children! Were these people for real?_

He sighed in relief when he saw The Three Broomsticks. He quickly slipped inside. Madam Rosemerta made sure the press never followed Harry in and placed some Shielding charms around her pub a long time ago. He spotted Hermione in a corner and walked over.

"I'm sorry I'm late, 'Mione."Harry said before sitting down. "The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly followed me all the way here."

Hermione chuckled. "No problem, Harry. How's your job?"

"Kinda boring. But I did get a letter from Dumbledore, asking me to teach DADA." Harry sipped his Butterbeer.

"Really? So are you going to accept?" Hermione asked excitedly. "You'll be working with me!"

"I don't kn- Working with you?" Harry asked confused. Hermione blushed. Harry frowned, _why is she blushing?_

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore asked me to replace Poppy. She retired and wants to spend some time with her family." Hermione answered.

"Wow. That's great, 'Mione." Harry grinned. "You know what; I'll accept the DADA position. It's time to do something new."

He conjured some parchment and ink and wrote an acceptance letter to Dumbledore.

"Harry I think you forgot something..." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Just a second!" He answered. "Madam Rosemerta! Could you post this for me? To Hogwarts please."

"No problem, Harry." The plump women answered and walked away with his letter.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled above all the noise. "Do you know what you just did? The Daily Prophet will just love this." She groaned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked surprised by her reaction.

"I think you forgot one little detail....I- Ehm." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Spit it out." He said.

"What do you know about Samira Kahn?"

"Why is that important now?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed. "Just answer the bloody question."

"Just what you told me." He shrugged. "Why? He asked again.

"Because Samira Kahn is _seventeen _years old, Harry."

"Why are you telling me th- _Bloody Hell!_ You mean she's still- Oh Merlin." Harry paled.

"I'm afraid so. She is in her Seventh year now. Harry, why didn't you read the paper?" She questioned.

"How should I know I was going to be her teacher?!" Harry snapped. He groaned. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"It's okay, Harry." She smiled.

"Which House?" He didn't like Hermione's grin.

"Slytherin." Came the reply.

"Life is just one damned thing after another."

"Get used to it."

A/N: Well this was Chapter Eight :). Next week I have some very important exams so it will take a while to post Chapter Nine. And one other thing:

Life is just one damned thing after another.  
-Elbert Hubbard

Please don't forget to review!

AngelHeartOfMine


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter Nine-All Hell Breaks Loose

A/N: So I just couldn't stay away : ) after all the nice reviews you sent me I just had to write. Besides these ideas in my head are making me crazy! Here is Chapter Nine, enjoy.

Samira straightened her robes when she walked out of her bedroom. She knocked on her brother's door. "Jay! _Bhaiyya_!" she yelled. An "I'm coming..." and a crash could be heard. "_Kya hua?_ Are you okay?" Samira asked. Jay opened the door.

"I'm fine. I just found out something. I'll tell you later. Let's go to breakfast first." He nervously ran a hand through his unruly brown hair. Samira frowned but said nothing and followed her brother out.

Breakfast was a loud happening at Hogwarts. It was the first day of class and the students were excited. Samira and Jay walked to the Great Hall, parting when they reached the entrance. Samira walked to the Slytherin Table and waved at Cassie and Andrew who were sitting at the Gryffindor Table.

She noticed how Emily followed Jay with her eyes. When Emily looked at her she blushed. Samira grinned. _It will be fun to get those two together._

"'Morning, Em. So what do we have today?" Samira asked. She grabbed a plate and filled it with whatever she could reach.

"First Double Potions with Ravenclaw then Charms with Hufelpuf, Configuration with Gryffindor, Ancient Runes with Ravenclaw and last DADA with the Gryffindors. Busy schedule." She said sipping her Pumpkin Juice.

Samira grinned. She loved Potions and Charms. She wasn't looking forward to Double Potions though. Luckily she was a Slytherin and Professor Snape would go easy on her.

"Wait. Defense Against the Dark Arts? I thought no one wanted that job besides didn't we scare away the last Professor?"

Emily laughed. "You-Know-Who is defeated so I guess it's safe now. I wonder who Professor Dumbledore hired. I bet it's the werewolf."

Samira frowned. She never had Professor Lupin for DADA, but she heard he was nice. Anyway, she'd find out later. It didn't matter right now.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for your tardiness, Mr. Paster." Professor Severus Snape sneered. The blonde boy blushed and walked to his seat.

"Welcome to Advance Potions. I have the pleasure to teach you again." he said sarcastically. "This year I won't go easy on you. That's right Mr. Paster, I hope you came prepared. We wouldn't want THAT to happen again, would we?" Professor Snape said, smirking

_Poor Jason_. Samira thought. Last year he was making a potion but forgot to add some ingredient. The cauldron exploded in his face. Professor Snape refused to brew an antidote, saying Jason had to learn his lesson. The poor boy walked around with a pink hair all week. Even Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix it.

Jason mumbled something under his breath and twisted in his seat nervously.

"Fifteen Point from Ravenclaw for inappropriate language, Mr. Paster. Don't think I didn't hear you."

"Today we'll be making Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Professor Snape walked around his desk. He looked different today. His pants were a bit tighter and so was his long sleeved shirt. His hair was pulled back, making him look younger and you could actually see his neck.

_I wonder what happened to him. _Samira thought.

"Miss Kahn, daydreaming are we?" Snape asked.

"No sir." she said quickly.

"Well then. Tell us about the potion we're brewing today." Snape said.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion. But it does not cause love, only obsession or infatuation when consumed. The steam smells different to each person according to what attracts them." she said.

"Ten Points to Slytherin. At least someone did their summer reading." Snape said. "The ingredients are on the board." he flicked his wrist and words appeared on the black board. "You may begin. Love Potions are forbidden at Hogwarts but I wanted to introduce you to something different and more difficult. None of this will leave this room or else severe punishment will follow. Understood?" Snape said seriously. The students nodded. "Good. Continue."

Samira started to work. One hour later they were almost done. Then Jason's cauldron exploded, again.

"Ah, Mr. Paster. I was wondering when that would happen." He sneered. Jason's head popped up from under his table.

"I-I'm so s-sorry s-sir." He stuttered. Snape sighed and cleaned up the mess with his wand. "Next time Mr. Paster, please pay attention." he said, not unkindly.

The class gasped. Not only he said _please_, he didn't take away any points either.

Has the whole world gone crazy?

"When you are done staring, you can go back to your potions which should be done by now."

Samira smelled the steam of her potion. _Hmm, I smell fresh parchment, chocolate, peppermint, Lilies and.. wait a minute...is that..the rain. I smell rain._

Samira closed her eyes and concentrated on the two last things she smelled.

"Miss Grane, could you tell us what you smelled." Snape's voice brought her out of trance.

Emily closed her eyes. "I smell new books, roses, clean laundry, freshly baked apple pie, the sea and, wait, I think it's.." Emily took another sniff. "sandalwood." She choked.

Samira smirked. Jay's perfume smelled like sandalwood. Perfect.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"Samira, Mira! Wait up." Jay called. He tried to get to Samira but the Hall was flooded with students.

"We'll talk later, Jay. I have Charms now and you better not be late for Herbology." She yelled at her brother who disappeared in the mass.

The rest of the day nothing special happened. Jay kept signing at Samira while they were in Configuration but it was very hard to talk. He sat on the other side of the classroom and McGonagall kept them busy.

After Ancient Runes Jay could finally talk to Samira. "What's wrong Jay?" Samira asked, worried.

"We have a problem. You know when I said I would get Harry Potter to Hogwarts?" Samira nodded. "Well, he's here and-"

Samira's eyed widened. "Merlin, he's here. How did you do that?"

"Yeah well, _I_ didn't do anything, Professor Dumbledore did. And-"

"Professor Dumbledore?" Samira interrupted. Jay sighed. "Stop interrupting me! It's important. We have a serious problem. Harry Potter is-"

"Hey Samira come sit with us." Cassie linked their arms together and dragged her to the DADA classroom. Samira shot her brother a regretful look and allowed Cassie to drag her into a seat.

Jay groaned and followed them in. This didn't look good. Not good at all.

He sat down on some random seat, not caring who was beside him. He heard a small gasp and turned his head.

His chocolate brown eyes met vibrant green eyes. For a second he was mesmerized. His eyes left hers and travelled over the rest of her face. She cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Hi Jay." she said softly.

"Hi, Emily." he said. _No, not Emily. Merlin. Why did he sit here?_

She cleared her throat. "So how have you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Me too." she replied. "So, um."

"Yeah, um. How's your fiancée doing?" He asked.

"My wha- oh right. I don't know. Mother won't tell me who she and Father have chosen. What about yours?" She questioned.

"I don't know either. Who it is I mean."

Emily managed a weak smile. "I bet she's beautiful."

"Yeah, maybe." _You're beautiful to me. I wish you were mine._ Jay sighed inwardly. _Stupid Pureblood traditions._

Emily felt her heart break just a little more. Sometimes she wished she was a Half-Blood or a Muggleborn.

It is quite common to have an arranged marriage if you are a Pureblood. Now days only the eldest child's wedding was arranged. Emily is the only child of Lord Jeff Grane and his wife Lady Jessica Grane. And Jay was the eldest in his family.

Both didn't mind at first. But they didn't count on true love.

"Hey I think I hear someone." Someone yelled. Jay ordered his eyes to look away from Emily. He looked at Samira. She could easily read the panicked look in his eyes. She frowned. "Are you okay?" she mouthed. He opened his mouth to answer when the door opened.

Everyone stopped talking or just froze. If the situation wasn't so serious, Jay would have laughed.

His footsteps were the only thing that could be heard. Jay finally dared to look at his sister.

Her eyes were wide open and her mouth hung open. Next to her Cassie was looking very confused.

A throat was cleared and everyone started to murmur. Jay saw his sister was trying to disappear in her seat when almost all eyes were one her. _Shit as if I didn't have enough problems!_

The guy in front of the class didn't seem to notice this.

"Good afternoon, class." He said.

"My name is Harry Potter."

And all hell broke loose.

A/N: Thank You reviewers! I know that maybe the Jay/Emily situation is kinda sudden. But I wanted to give them a love story of their own.

Now I have to get back to my books (yuck!). I have a Chemistry and a Latin exam tomorrow!

Don't forget to review!

AngelHeartOfMine

Bhaiyya-Brother  
Kya hua?-What happened?


	10. Houston, we have a problem

Chapter Ten-Houston, we have a problem.

Shit.

He was late.

Harry cursed all that was holy when he ran down the familiar Hogwarts corridors. He passed the Great Hall and the paintings, frantically trying to remember what class he had. _Great. Bloody fantastic. _

After several almost-fell-on-my-face falls he finally saw it: the familiar brown door. And his steps faltered. He took a few deep breaths and his hands were trying to smooth his messy dark hair. _I can do this. It's Hogwarts, it's home. No one will eat me. _He looked down at his robes. He wore simple black jeans, a white shirt and black robes. But now, instead of the roaring lion, his robes displayed the Hogwarts crest.

His long fingers reached for the door knob, he took a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped in the room and time froze.

Well, it sure looked like it. Everyone stopped their activities and stared at the man standing at the door.

Harry walked to his desk and faced the class. A soft murmur ran through the room. Harry collected all his Gryffindor courage and said in a strong and controlled voice: "Good afternoon, class. My name is Harry Potter."

Silence… And then,

"You owe me two Galleons, McGallen. Told you it was him." The buff guy in front of Harry said, opening his hands. "Well?"

The short guy next to him glared and reluctantly handed him the money. By then half of the students were shouting, pointing at him or excitedly talking to each other. Harry's eyes widened. _Now what, Potter?_

Suddenly an Indian guy stood up. "Hey, Hey. HEY! SHUT UP!"

Everyone clicked their mouths shut. Harry shot the Indian boy a grateful look. He grinned and sat down.

"Yeah, um. Right. What class is this?" He asked. A hand rose. "Yes?"

"Seventh year, sir. Gryffindor and Slytherin." A Gryffindor girl said softly.

"Okay. Before we begin, I apologize for being late. I don't know where you stopped last year so I made my own plans for this year." Another hand rose.

"Ehm, sir. Can I ask a question?"

Go ahead, Miss-" Harry stopped and looked at the Slytherin.

"Hersley, Ashley Hersley."

"Go ahead, Miss Hersley." Harry smiled.

"I was wondering about your relationship with-"

"Hermione Granger!" The Indian boy shouted suddenly. "Yes. I heard she is working here too. Is she going to teach us too?" Harry seemed puzzled by his reaction but answered nonetheless.

"Yes, she works here. I don't think Hermione is going to teach. Why?"

"Ahh, I just assumed, you know. She played a big role in the war too and she is smart and all that." He said, scratching his right eyebrow in a nervous gesture.

"No, Mr.. What's your name?" Harry asked. The boy's eyes widened. "Jay." he answered.

"Right, Jay. Hermione will be working in the infirmary. Madam Pompfrey has retired." Harry said. "But before we go on I'll have to remember all your names so I asked the Headmaster for a list…"

Harry walked to the brown desk and opened the drawer. He rummaged through the stuff. "It has to be somewhere. Got it!" He said triumphantly. "I'll be taking attendances. I'll remember your names quicker that way."

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Oh crap. Samira thought. This wasn't going to turn out great. She sunk even deepen in her seat when he began to read out the names and asking them to stand. _What substitute takes attendances?  
Harry Potter, obviously._

This must be what Jay was trying to say. Merlin if only she had listened…

"Andrew Ames" His beautiful voice said. _Wait, beautiful? Great now I'm going mad!_

_What should I do? What should I do? Run? No, too obvious. Apparate? You can't Apparate in Hogwarts, stupid. What about-I'm talking to myself..I'm talking to myself! I have absolutely lost it! I'm talking to myself. You already said that, idiot. Why am I scolding myself? God this is so wrong. _

"Emily Grane." Emily stood up. The knots in her stomach tightened. "Ashley Hersley"

"Jay Kahn." _O Merlin's fluffy undies. He frowned. Did he know?_ Jay sat down. Samira paled.

"Samira.._Kahn_" He said her name as if he thought the piece of paper in front of him was lying.

She stood up. Her new Professor's head shot up and their eyes met. She was, again, lost in those emerald eyes. Someone cleared their throat and she blinked. The spell was broken. She noticed the whole class staring and felt her face grow hot as she sat down. She didn't dare to look up and was staring at her nails. Suddenly a buzzing sound ran through the quiet classroom.

_Saved by the bell._ She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stood up to leave but froze when she heard his voice.

"Next time I'll continue the list. Make sure you all wear comfortable clothes next time. We'll be working up some sweat." The students walked out of the classroom. "Miss Kahn. Can I talk to you, please?" Samira nodded without looking up. She looked at Jay, who shot her an apologetic smile and walked out of the room. Cassie softly said 'Good luck' before walking out and closing the door with a soft click.

She finally dared to look up and saw him approaching.

Houston, we have a problem.

A/N: I'm glad you liked Chapter Nine and I hope you like Ten too. It's a little short but I promise Eleven will be longer!

Reviews are very much appreciated!

AngelHeartOfMine


	11. Agreement

Chapter Eleven-Agreement

As he approached, Samira's breath quickened. _Is it me or is it getting warmer in here?_

Samira tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Shaking of the desire to fan herself she dared to look him in the eye. She gasped when she noticed how close he was.

"Hey." He said.

"Yeah.." Samira answered.

Silence. _Can you say awkward?_

"So you have brother." He stated.

"Twin." She answered. Her eyes automatically went to the ceiling. _I never noticed the hole in there..._

"Why did you kiss me?" He blurted out. Her eyes snapped back to his.

"Yeah.."

"About that-I can explain" she said lamely. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is this your last class?" Samira nodded. "Good." He said. He grabbed a chair and sat down facing her. "Then we have time." Samira slumped back in her seat. Sighing to herself she started to tell him why she kissed him.

He listened intently and didn't interrupt her once. His eyes were fixed on her face as she told the story. He smiled when she rolled her eyes, telling him about Deepak. And almost laughed out loud when she started to use her hands as she was talking, sometimes throwing them in the air in frustration or pointing at him or herself.

"I'm so sorry if it caused you any problems. I really didn't know it was you and I was kinda desperate to get rid of that leech." she said.

"It's okay. I guess the Daily Prophet will find out something else about me." he said. "I'm really not looking forward to that. But this will blow over."

Samira bit her lip. He looked worried. "What's wrong?"

She had to ask him. Now or never. "I really need your help."

"My help? Why?"

"You see, I..How do I say this?" She scratched her right eyebrow. "Tell me." he urged.

"Be my boyfriend?"

Harry choked on his own spit. "What?!"

"I mean, not for real. Just pretend." Samira blushed. She mentally slapped herself for blurting it out.

"But, why?"

"You meant what you said? About having time?"

"Yes. Go on." He turned his chair and was now leaning with his arms on the back of it.

"Almost my whole family is Hindu. So we're quite religious. And it isn't common for us to kiss random guys. My parents will be pissed off, if they find out I erm kissed you. Without us being in a relationship"

"So why don't tell them we 'broke-up'?"

"Because I already received a letter from my mother. Telling me the whole family is happy for me and they want to meet you. My grandmother is over the moon and my cousin is probably already planning my demise." Samira sighed.

"I don't want to disappoint them and I don't want to give my cousin the pleasure to humiliate me in front of my whole family!" she finished, clenching her hands. "I just- please. Will you help me?"

Harry stood up. He just couldn't say no to _those_ eyes. "Okay. I'll help you."

"You will?" Samira asked dumbfounded. Harry nodded. Samira grinned and without thinking threw her hands around his neck and pulled her body to his. Harry froze but a second later wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her smile against his collarbone. She closed her eyes and felt safe in his arms. He felt like he was home and savoured the smell of her hair. _Strawberry._

Suddenly their grip loosened. And they moved out of their embrace. Both their faces red.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She stuttered and reached for her bag. Harry coughed. "It's okay."

"We still have to talk this through." Harry said.

"I know. But I have to go, do my homework." Samira said. When Harry heard the work 'homework' his eyes doubled in size. "What?" Samira asked.

"I'm still your professor. What will people say about that?"

Samira groaned. "Bloody hell. I didn't think about that!"

"My parents definitely won't like that. I mean I'm 17 and you're-" She looked at Harry.

"23." He answered. 'Damn' he heard her whisper. "I was hoping you'd say 20 or something." Harry chuckled. "Technically you're an adult. So it's not forbidden."

"I don't think my parents will see it that way. Perhaps we can keep this little fact a secret?" she asked hopefully. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so. The Daily Prophet already knows." Samira groaned again. "I should have known that."

"We'll figure something out, Miss Kahn."

"Samira." she said.

"What?"

"Call me Samira, Professor."

"Okay. If you'll call me Harry."

They smiled at each other.

"I have to go, Pro- I mean Harry." She said. "Bye, Harry." she grinned.

"Bye, Samira." He said, testing her name. She walked past him and gave him a small wave before opening the door. She paused and turned her head.

"Happy belated Birthday, Harry." She said softly and walked out.

Harry laughed. "Thank you." He said, to no one in particular. Soon the room was filled with noisy Fifth year students who were looking at him with dropped jaws. Harry smiled and started his second class.

Samira walked to the Library where she knew her friends and brother would be. She looked around and spotted them.

"Hey, you guys it's Samira! She survived it!" Andrew yelled. Madam Pince 'ssshht' and Andrew mumbled an apology. Samira sat down next to Jay at the large table. "Very funny."

"You're grinning." Emily said.

"What did he say?" Jay asked concerned.

"I told him everything and he agreed to help me. And ehm I kinda hugged him." Samira said.

Cassie giggled and Emily laughed, earning her a glare from Madam Pince. "What did he say, Mira?" Jay asked.

"He told me we'd figure it out. But there's one thing.." Samira hesitated. "What?" Andrew asked.

"He's still my teacher and he's six years older! Imagine telling that to Mum and Dad!"

"Oh crap. I forgot that." Jay paled. Emily rested a hand on his upper arm. "Don't worry Jay. Everything will be fine." Jay looked at where she was touching him. Emily quickly removed her hand and used it to tuck a strand of brown hair behind her ears. Her green eyes pleaded Samira to say something.

"Anyway, Jay. He's helping me. Do you want to go with me the next time?" Samira asked. Emily shot her a grateful smile.

"When are you going to meet him? You can't just go around meeting professors in the middle of the night!"

"Jay, chill! She never said she's gonna meet him in the middle of the night." Andrew reassured him.

"What about him, huh? Why was he so eager to help, Mira? O Merlin! What if he wants to seduce her?!" Jay said.

Cassie groaned. "Do you always think so far? It's Harry Potter! He would never do that. He too good and a Gryffindor, mind you."

"But he's still a guy!" Jay protested. "What if he lures her in the dungeons and locked her there and-"

"Stop! First of all, dungeons? He's not a Slytherin, okay? Second of all, I think you're going bloody mad. And third-"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!" Samira finished for Cassie. Jay sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried. A lot of things changed this week and I don't like it one bit. I'm just trying to look out for my baby sister."

"Jay, I'm a big girl now. I can look after myself." Samira sighed.

"I know, but I'm still your brother. I have the right to be concerned."

Samira smiled. "Thank you for looking out for me, Bro. Now gimme a hug." Samira said and pulled her brother in a big hug.

"I'm not into all this sappy stuff." He grumbled but hugged her back anyway.

"Aww, you guys. I think I shed a tear!" Andrew joked. Cassie laughed and soundly kissed him on the lips. Andrew slung one arm around her shoulder, hugged her close and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Emily smiled sadly. She wondered where in this perfect picture she would fit.

A/N: Tada! Chapter Eleven. Thank you very much for all the reviews! I hope to get just as much reviews (or more) for this Chapter.

R&R

AngelHeartOfMine


	12. Impossible Is Nothing

Chapter Twelve-Impossible Is Nothing

Harry was awoken by strange sound. He slipped his hands from under his pillow and was about to slam his alarm, when his hand met air. His body, which was resting dangerously close to the edge, fell down with a 'thud'. He groaned and stood up. Still swaying a little he was trying to remember where he had put his glasses. _I swear they were on the kitchen ta-_

Suddenly he spotted something. He squinted his eyes. He was bloody sure he didn't owe something _yellow_. His brains woke up and the memories from yesterday came rushing back. _Oh, hell..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry narrowed his eyes. His eyebrows shut up in surprise. "Professor Dumbledore?" he hesitantly asked. The intruder chuckled. "_Accio_ glasses." Harry said and put them on his nose. The sight cleared and he his question was answered. "Good morning, Headmaster." Harry said. The Headmaster smiled. He was clad in a deep purple robe with silver stars painted across the fabric. The mischief twinkles in his eyes were present like always.

"I would wish to speak to you, Harry. But I think it would be wise if I left you to fresh up a bit."Harry blushed and glanced at his body. He was only wearing boxers and a blood red t-shirt that said "I've got the power!" which was a gift from Ron. Harry's hair pointed in all directions but the right and he was sure the expression on his face was comical. "I'll be in your living room." The Headmaster said and walked out.

Harry brushed his teeth, took a quick shower and walked to his new living room. He was too tired to admire it yesterday .The room was tastefully decorated in black and red. Although the yellow chair in his room must be an exception. Professor Dumbledore was standing with his back to Harry. But when Harry cleared his throat- he seemed to be doing that a lot lately-Dumbledore turned around.

"Ah, I see you're ready to start the day. Welcome, once again, at Hogwarts, Harry or should I say Professor Potter now?" Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sorry to ask you at such short notice but we needed someone as quick as possible and I'm happy you agreed to the job."

"It's my pleasure, sir."

"But I have to talk to you about your relationship with Miss Kahn." his eyes twinkled even more if that was possible.

"Sir, I don't have a-" Harry suddenly remembered his promise. "ah the intention to hurt her." he finished.

"I don't think you do, Harry. And I'm not against your relationship. Miss Kahn is an adult; she can make her own decisions. But I have to warn you, Harry. It won't be easy. Not so many are fond of a student/teacher relationship. People _will _get in your way. But remember Harry that love is an important thing." He paused for a moment.

"It's like quicksand. The more you are in it, the deeper you sink. And when it hits you, you've just got to fall." Dumbledore mused. He walked to a stunned Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care, Harry. And look after Miss Kahn." He gave Harry one final smile and walked out of his chambers. _What did he did mean? When it hits you, you've just got to fall?_

Harry shook his head lightly. This was no time to think. It was 6.00 am for god's sake!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Worrying about what other people thought of her never mattered to Samira. Until now. Until she kissed him. Until he turned out to be her teacher and not to forget six years older. She reminded herself to breath. _Really, I'm overreacting._

**Overreacting? Overreacting! Who are you kidding?! You'll be stared at. Whispered about. Gossiped about. And insulted. **The other voice in her head shrieked. Other voice. Samira frowned. Great.

Pacing in the Slytherin common room didn't help the situation either. Emily found Samira sitting on the green couch biting nails again. "Stop that. It's disgusting." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust. Samira dropped her hand and looked at Emily. "You look great Em."

Emily was wearing a black skirt that almost reached her knees and a green shirt with a waving bunny on it. "Nice bunny. Very Hufelpuf." Samira rolled her eyes. Just then a snake appeared on Emily's shirt and without hesitating ate the bunny. Samira stared at the snake. "Okay. I take that back." Emily just smirked.

"Time to face the crowd, Mira." Emily said. "Easy for you to say, Em. No one will stare at you. Do you want to know what I heard in the Girls bathroom, huh? They think I seduced him for my grades. Me! Can you believe that?" Samira huffed, standing up.

"What did you expect? They won't hold their hearts, sigh and say 'they make such a lovely couple!'."

"Thanks for your support." Samira sarcastically replied.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth. Look you made your bed, now you have to lie in it. Are you ready or not?" Emily snapped.

"Jeez, what happened to you this morning?" Samira said. Emily looked away. "Nothing. Come one. Let's go." Samira raised one eyebrow. "I'm not buying that." Emily grabbed her bag and started to rummage through it, ignoring the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Tell me." Samira said softly. Emily's busy hands froze. A single teardrop made its way down her cheek and fell on Samira's arm which now was holding Emily's. "Tell me." She said again.

"I-I'm-" Emily stuttered, wiping away the tears. Samira lead her to the green couch and they sat down. Just then the bell rang and some students bolted out of their rooms and quickly made their way to their first class of the day. After the remaining students left, Samira and Emily were left with silence. They just sat next to each other, waiting for the other to say something. Emily broke the silence.

"I'm getting married." Her voice croaked. Samira's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"I'm getting married." Emily said again.

" To who?"

Emily bit her lip. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Samira shrieked. "Please explain, Em."

"As you know most Purebloods have an arranged marriage. For some time all the children in a pure-blooded family had an arranged marriage. But some time passed and now some families only arrange a marriage for their eldest child. But there are also families where it doesn't happen anymore." Samira gulped; she had a bad feeling about all this.

"Unfortunately, my parents believe in the former." Emily said bitterly.

"Oh, Em. I'm so sorry." Samira said. Emily smiled sadly. "It's gets even better."

"My parents wrote me a letter this morning. They found a guy for me." Samira gripped her friend's hand. "They didn't tell me a lot about him. I don't even know his name. All I know he's a pureblood and I've met him before." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I can't say no, Mira. I love my parents. I really don't want to marry him. I really don't. I don't love him. I love-" Emily was sobbing now and Samira was holding her. "I love Jay."

"I know. Sssh, Em. It'll be fine. I promise. I promise." Samira said. After a while Emily calmed down.

Samira conjured a tissue and handed it to Emily. She gave her best friend a thankful smile.

"So, you love my brother huh?" Samira teased. She laughed when she saw Emily turn red. "Since when?"

"I don't know. I remember fighting in the Final Battle and just when I sent a flock of birds to some Death Eater I saw one behind Jay. His wand was drawn and I could read the words 'Crucio' on his lips. I don't know why but instead of casting 'Protego' I ran to him. I just kept thinking not Jay. Not _my_ Jay. And then it hit me. Literally. I pushed Jay away and the spell hit me instead." Emily stared at the space behind Samira, recalling that day.

"You took a 'Crucio' for my brother?" Samira managed to say.

"Yes. And so did he."

"What?!"

"You remember the attack in Hogsmeade a few years back?"

"Yeah. It was in our fourth year. Two years after Voldemort's dead some Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade. But we weren't there." Samira stated. Emily shook her head. "_You _weren't there. I was and so was Jay."

_FLASHBACK_

"_I can't believe Professor Dumbledore agreed to this." A fourteen year old Jay muttered. "How did you do it?" _

"_Slytherin charm." Emily replied as they passed yet another store. Hogsmeade was quite busy, since Christmas was approaching fast._

"_Why are we here again?" Jay whined again._

"_I told you. I have to get a Christmas present for my Mom since I was sick when you guys went on your last Hogsmeade trip."_

"_Why am I here?" Emily glared at him. "Not that I mind, or something." He said quickly._

"_Professor Dumbledore said I shouldn't go alone. He suggested Professor Snape as a chaperon." Emily snorted. "Can you imagine doing Christmas shopping with him? So I suggested you." Emily shrugged like it was nothing. Only on the inside she wasn't so calm. _

"_Oh, okay."_

_Suddenly Emily stopped. Jay wasn't paying attention and bumped right into her. Emily lost her footing and nearly fell down if it wasn't for the strong arms that broke her fall. Jay's arms were wounded around her hips. Her eyes travelled from his strong arms to his eyes. She gasped. He was inches away from his face if she just leaned in..._

_She didn't. She knew there were people staring at them and told him so. Something moved in his eyes and he quickly released her. Emily landed on the hard ground and looked up in shock._

_Jay murmured an apology and held out his to pull Emily up. _

"_Why did you stop anyway?" Jay questioned._

"_I thought this was a nice store. Let's get in." Emily said brushing the dirt of her robes. _

_Before they had a chance to enter a blood curling scream ran through the street. People were running past them in panic and several pops could be heard. Emily froze when she saw the white masks._

"_Death Eaters." She whispered. Spells were fired at them and Jay yanked her out of the way._

"_Shit." Jay cursed. "What now?"_

"_Run!" Emily grabbed Jay's hand and ran as fast as she could. A big explosion could be heard and Emily and Jay were thrown against the ground. They quickly got up and grabbed their wands._

"_Gods, we can't go anywhere." Jay breathed. Suddenly a Death Eater Apparated in front of them. A bright red stream erupted from his wand._

"_Protego." Jay yelled._

"_Avis. Oppugno." From nowhere birds appeared and attacked the Death Eater. Jay and Emily ran faster, passing the destroyed shops. _

"_Expulso" Someone yelled. The spell missed Jay and Emily by an inch and hit the building next to them, making it explode. They lost each other in the dust that came from the explosion. _

"_Jay! Jay! Where are you?" Emily coughed. The smoke cleared and instead of finding Jay she found a wand being held in front of her face. She froze when it made its way down her neck._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The man behind the mask drawled. Emily clenched her jaw. "Such a shame." She heard him murmur._

"_What am I going to do with you?" He grabbed her hand tightly. _

"_Let me go." She tried to pull her hand away from his iron grip._

"_Didn't think so, babe." Emily bit his hand, hard and ran. She could hear him say 'Crucio' while she was running away. _

_In a couple of seconds a lot happened. Emily crashed into someone. In one swift movement he turned her around. The Curciatus curse met his back. He sank on his knees, screaming in pain and fell down after the curse was lifted. Emily immediately recognized his hair._

"_Oh Merlin, please. No. Jay, Jay. Open your eyes." Emily sobbed over his body. She turned him around and put his head on her lap. Around her Aurors appeared. Emily never noticed. She held Jay's head and softly begged him to open his eyes._

_He moaned. "I'm not dead yet." He said. Emily's eyes widened and she smiled. _

_Her smile faltered. "You bastard, why did you do that? Huh? You could have gotten yourself killed. What was I supposed to do then? Did you even think? I can't believe I-"_

_Jay pulled her down and kissed her. His lips met her warm ones for only a second but she knew she would remember this forever. Jay pulled back._

"_Just to shut you up." _

_Emily's face fell a bit. "Right."_

_Jay coughed a little. "Are you alright?" Emily asked worried._

"_Yeah. Um, could you help me up? I mean your lap is just like I imagined but I need to get up. I-I mean not that I ever imagined your lap or me in it. I mean it's very comfortable but-" _

_Emily laughed and helped the blushing boy up._

_END FLASHBACK_

"The Aurors took care of everything and some Healer looked at Jay and told him he was fine. He was only hit for a couple of seconds so he should be fine she said. Dumbledore informed our parents and they arrived almost immediately. He asked us not to tell others, he didn't want you to worry. We never talked about it again. It was as if it never happened."

"Close your mouth you might catch a fly." Emily smiled.

"I can't believe it! It sounds like one a corny love story. You save him. He saves you. You fall in love. You live happily ever after."

Emily sighed. "I'm not so sure about the love and happily ever after part."

"Why? You love him right?"

"Yeah but he doesn't love me."

"What rubbish! He loves you to. I'm his sister, I can see those things."

"Sometimes the person you fall for isn't ready to catch you. It's impossible for him to love me." Emily said sadly.

"Impossible is nothing and nothing is impossible." Samira reassured her best friend. Emily just smiled, hoping she was right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I know. Crappy ending. But I kinda got stuck right there, I hope I have more inspiration for Chapter Thirteen. This was the longest Chapter I've written! I really hope it's okay. I can't thank you enough for your reviews. And I hope to get a lot more!

R&R!

I do not owe Harry Potter or these quotes/sayings:

-Impossible is nothing and nothing is impossible  
- Sometimes the person you fall for isn't ready to catch you  
- It's like quicksand. The more you are in it, the deeper you sink. And when it hits you, you've just got  
to fall.


	13. Ridiculous!

Chapter Thirteen- Ridiculous!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry checked his robes before entering the Great Hall for breakfast. Giving himself yet another pep talk, he pushed the large doors open. His ears were trying to adjust to all the noise coming from the four long tables. He took one step and,

"Look! It's Harry Potter." A Gryffindor yelled. As if on cue everyone's head turned in his direction. Harry decided to not pay any attention to this and started to make is way to the Teacher's Table. He tried to remember if the journey to it always had been this long. As he walked by the different Houses he could he bits and pieces of their hushed conversations.

"Oh My God! Did you see his butt?!" Gryffindor Table.

"It's him! I can't believe it, Anny. We are so lucky..." Ravenclaw Table

"How could he? She's just a student. …shame on him.." Hufelpuf

The Slytherin Table didn't say anything and just watched him with an unreadable look. He finally reached the Head's Table and was greeted enthusiastically by his former Professors, well not all of them. Snape just gave him a curt nod and returned to his breakfast. Harry didn't mind and started eating his breakfast.

He caught himself scanning the Slytherin Table, trying to find her. When his eyes failed to find his 'girlfriend' he started to worry. _Was she sick? Or was she hiding?_ He got angry at this thought. He showed up, didn't he? Why couldn't she? He dealt with the whispers and stares and she hid. _Typical Slytherin behavior_, he thought irritated. After the buzzer he quickly stood up, ignoring the other Professors he made his way to his first class. Seventh Year-Slytherin and Gryffindor.

When she didn't show up at his class his anger only grew. Throughout the day things didn't get easier. Paper planes were thrown, tap-dancing spells were fired along with some other spells Harry didn't know existed. Some wrote something on his back, or on the black board. He still couldn't figure out a way to make the photo on it disappear. Every time photo-Harry's lips met photo-Samira's lips the moving picture paused and a bright pink heart would surround their faces. It was highly disturbing, not to mention distracting. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived, didn't he deserve a tiny bit of respect?

Needless to say, a lot of points were lost that day, but that didn't stop the pranking. The result; a highly irritated Harry Potter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samira ran through the crowded halls of Hogwarts. Now and then she glanced over her shoulders, _were they still behind her?_

She ran into someone. She mumbled an apology and continued running.

"Miss Kahn! What is the meaning of this?"

_Shit. Professor McGonagall._ Samira slowed down, stopping right in front of the angry Head of Gryffindor.

"Professor," she panted. "please let me through. Before they catch me."

"Catch you? Who?" Just as she uttered those words, a low buzzing could be heard. Professor McGonagall turned and four pink fuzzy balls rounded the corner. Professor McGonagall could see Samira's name written across the balls in gold, before they shot at the poor girl. The girl let out a loud scream as they flew in her direction. When they touched her body they turned into smoke. Samira's whole body disappeared behind the thick smoke. Professor McGonagall tried to clear the smoke and shoo the gaping students away at the same time.

The smoke cleared, revealing a coughing Samira.

"Professor…*cough* what…happened *cough* to me?" she asked, covering her mouth with one hand and waving the other to clear the smoke.

Professor McGonagall's pale face said enough. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing, Miss Kahn."

When they entered the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed towards them.

"Oh, dear. What happened?" she asked worriedly, leading Samira to one of the empty beds.

"Marcus Wanding is what happened. That little son of a-"

"Miss Kahn! Please don't finish that sentence." Professor McGonagall said.

"I'll take care of her, Minerva." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thank you, Poppy." And looking at Samira she said, "I'll make sure someone brings your homework, Miss Kahn. And Three points from Slytherin for running through the halls" She gave them one final nod and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Muttering a string of curse words Samira reluctantly sat on the bed. She hated the white color of the room, the smell and the emptiness.

Madam Pomfrey raised her wand and tried several spells on her, none of them seemed to work.

"I think this spell will just wear off with some time. No need to worry, dear." She said in a friendly tone.

"Madam Pomfrey, can I get a mirror?" Samira asked. The nurse smiled and conjured a mirror, placing it on the bed.

"Try to remember how to breath, dear." She said and walked away. She closed the curtains around Samira's bed and left her alone with the mirror.

Breathing in and out once, Samira conjured the courage to pick up the mirror. The sight that greeted her was horrifying. Her hair was Gryffindor red with gold streaks.

"Ahhhh!" A loud scream echoed through Hogwarts, making clear:

A: Samira was not happy

B: Marcus Wanding was so dead

And C: Someone was going to pay!

Tears were burning in the corners of Samira's eyes. _This was too much. Too much. _She dropped the mirror on the bed.

The whole bloody day long she didn't get one second of rest. Was that so much to ask for? Just one second. One second to breathe, one second to think, act, eat, react…_No_, Samira thought bitterly, _obviously no one in this bloody castle had a life so they decided to meddle into mine. _

"Madam Pomfrey? Could you give me a headache potion?" A tired voice rang through the almost empty Hospital Wing.

Harry Potter. Great timing. Samira heard Madam Pomfrey's quick footsteps as she approached him.

"Call me Poppy, Harry dear. I'll see what I can do, you just sit right there."

"Thank you Poppy."

"Harry?" Samira asked.

"Samira?" His voice sounded angry. "So this is where you're hiding?"

"Ye- Wait. What?"

"Do you what I had to endure today?"

"It's not like I-"

"And where were you?! Hiding. I should have known. You never showed up!" Harry yelled.

"Now wait a minute Ha-"

Harry interrupted her again.

"I can't believe you'd be so selfish, so immature." That was it.

Samira jumped of the bed and janked the curtains between them away. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of her hair. She locked her eyes with Harry's.

"Now you listen to me Harry James Potter and listen carefully. I was not, and I repeat, NOT hiding. Don't you dare to call me selfish or immature. You don't know a thing about me! I didn't show up for _your _class because a friend needed me. And I don't ditch friends. Besides you only have a headache, I have to walk like this for Merlin knows how long. So I suggest you just sit there and try not to intensify that o so awful headache of yours and leave me alone."

"But I-" He was silenced with a glare.

"Is *poke* that *poke* clear *poke*?" She asked, poking him after every word. Harry couldn't think with her face so close to his. She probably didn't notice and raised one eyebrow in question. Harry swallowed; he could feel her breath on his face and fought of the urge to lean in. The sun then decided to make its entrance and the sunlight fell just right on her red hair, making it glow beautifully. Scared that his voice would fail him, Harry nodded.

"Mr Potter! Miss Kahn! Control yourself!"

Harry and Samira both turned their heads so quick that their heads smacked against the other.

"Ow!" Both yelled and grabbed their head.

Madam Pomfrey wore a scowl on her face as she walked to them.

"Madam Pomfrey, it isn't what it looks like." Samira protested.

"What is it then?"

Samira opened her mouth to reply but stopped. What was she going to say? You see Madam Pomfrey I yelled at a professor who's supposed to be my boyfriend and I kinda poked him too for accusing that I was hiding for our fake relationship. Yeah…somehow Samira didn't think that would please the angry nurse.

Madam Pomfrey found an answer in Samira's silence. "I thought so. Please find someplace else to ehm… fulfill your erm… desires."

Both Harry's and Samira's jaw dropped to the ground. Madam Pomfrey regained her composure.

"Here is your headache potion, Harry." She said, handing him a blue vial. "And you're free to go, Miss Kahn. By tomorrow your hair will have its normal color back. Good day." With a small smile she walked away, leaving a stunned Harry and Samira behind.

Samira than remembered her anger and glared at Harry. "This is all your fault." She accused.

"My fault?" Harry said disbelieving.

"Yes, if you hadn't made me so angry I wouldn't have gotten that close and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have thought we were…"

"Kissing." Harry finished. Samira sighed deeply. Harry's breath caught his throat as he felt her hot breath against his neck. Samira hadn't moved from her position between Harry's legs. Harry's eyes widened at his own thought. _That didn't sound right._ _Oh Merlin's beard, think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts._

"Harry? Is that you?" Harry looked up and breathed in relief.

"Hermione, hey. You look great in white." He said, noticing her outfit.

Hermione grinned. "Thanks."

Someone coughed. "Oh. I'm sorry. Hermione meet Samira. Samira , this is Hermione." Harry introduced awkwardly.

Samira held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Hermione smiled and shook her hand. "Likewise. So you're Harry's…"

"Erm.." She shot a questioning look at Harry who nodded. "Girlfriend." She finished.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Oh. I see."

Samira put some distance between her body and Harry's and started to walk to the exit but stopped next to Hermione.

"I have to go. Mister Darcy is waiting." She said smiling. Harry looked confused.

"Who's ?"

Hermione gasped. "You've never read Pride and Prejudice?" she asked disbelieving.

"No.." Harry answered slowly.

"Ever heard of Jane Austen?" Samira asked. "She's a Muggle author." She told Harry. Turning to Hermione she asked, "Have you read it?"

"Yes. It's one of my favorite! Mr Darcy is so.." Hermione tried to find the word.

"Mysterious? Romantic? Tall, dark and handsome? Loaded?" Samira offered.

"Perfect." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Both girls looked at each other and laughed. Harry rolled his eyes but grinned at how good they got along. If you read books, you could never go wrong with Hermione. Both girls chatted on for a good five minutes before the buzzer went off. Classes were over.

"It was nice meeting you, Hermione." Hermione surprised her by hugging her.

" You too, Samira."

Samira looked at Harry. "Harry, about earlier. I'm so sorry, it was a rough day and I shouldn't have flipped out like that." Samira apologized.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been so quick with my accusations. I'm sorry too." He reassured her.

Samira debated about what to do next. Finally making up her mind she walked to him and gently kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Harry." She said. With one last wave, she walked out.

"Bye." Harry breathed. Hermione chuckled.

"So," Hermione said, sitting next to Harry on the bed. "I like her."

"I know. And she only had to bring up books." Harry joked. "It took a giant troll to confirm our friendship."

Hermione swatted him and laughed when Harry rubbed the supposedly sore spot on his shoulder.

"But I thought you didn't know her. How did this happen?"

"Well, it kinda didn't. Hermione I know you won't approve of this but…" Harry began nervously.

"But what Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Samira and I, we're not in love." He said. Hermione closed her eyes and her eyebrows wrinkled in thought. A second later she opened her eyes again and Harry could see the confusion in her eyes.

"We're pretending." Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Harry silenced her by raising his hand.

"Let me explain, please. No interruptions. Promise?" Hermione nodded.

"Samira asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend because of her family. And frankly, it'll have some advantages for me too. The press will stop digging through my love life and perhaps they'll even stop printing my face on the front page. Do you know how good that'd be, Mione?"

Hermione nodded. She knew how much Harry hated all the attention. "Don't get tangled up into this, Harry. You're playing a very dangerous game." She warned him. Before Harry could open his mouth the Ravenclaw Quidditch team came in. Apparently some of them broke some bones while practicing and one of them was unconscious. The previously silent room was filled with noise.

"Bloody hell! Where the hell is everyone?" A Ravenclaw yelled, not noticing Hermione and Harry.

Hermione shook her head. "Gotta go, duty calls."

"Language, Mr. Langer!" Hermione scolded and helped the wounded students on the beds.

Harry was blissfully ignored._ You're playing a very dangerous game_. Hermione's words echoed through his head. What did she mean? Harry pondered.

Nothing bad could happen from pretending to be in love, right? _It's not like Samira and I are going to fall in love for real._ Harry snorted. _No of course not. How utterly ridiculous!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! I had a very busy week and tomorrow I'll head towards Luxembourg so I won't update for another week. I really hope this chapter makes it up a bit. **

**Please Review! You'll make me very happy =)!**

**-AngelHeartOfMine**


	14. Letters

Chapter Fourteen-Letters

______________________________Letters Ch.14________________________________

A man and a woman stood in a beautifully decorated study room. They stood in front of a huge window, both were lost in their own thoughts. It was raining.

Suddenly the woman spoke, breaking the silence, "Are we doing the right thing?" She looked troubled.

The man held her hand.

"We are." was his simple answer.

"What if-" the woman paused and looked at the man. "What if we are wrong?"

He broke their eye-contact and once again there was silence. The wind was howling and it rained harder.

"Only time will tell." he told her quitely.

______________________________________________________________________________

**No**. Why hadn't she thought about this before? She re-read the letter for the umpteenth time, not once believing the words displayed on the white parchement. She had frowned when she had seen Octavian, her owl, delliver her a letter at breakfast. It was a letter from her parents. She had deciced to open it in her chambers and had left breakfast early. A wise decision.

Samira let her body fall on the soft matress. The letter fell from her hands and landed on the floor. _Divali_. Her parents had invited _them_ for _Divali_. _Someone up there really hates me!_ She thought of all the things possible that could go wrong. She groaned when she mentally ticked off the list and grabbed a pillow to bury her head in. Lightening flashed across the sky. She was very glad it was weekend.

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry was surprised to receive mail. Opening the black envelope he read the letter. It was an invitation. Sort of. He read on and- wait Sheila Kahn? Samira's mother? Harry gulped. She invited him over to- Harry stopped and tried to read the word on the paper._ Divali_, on 17 October. _What was Divali? _he thought confused. Anyway, that didn't matter. He was going to meet her parents!

Not one of Harry's past girlfriends had asked him to meet their parents. Well, not that there were many girl, but still. Meeting her parents. His girlfriend parents. Her father. Harry paled visibly. He, for the first time in his life, hoped that the fact he was _the_ Harry Potter was going to help him and really hoped the man didn't own a shot gun.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jay whistled while he slowly made his way back to the Head's room and decided to open the letter his parents had sent him.

The tune soon died on his lips and he abruptly stopped walking. He knew this day would come. His brains were only focusing on one single word:_ Betrothed_. His jaws clenched. He stared at the letter, before he crumpled it in his fist. He let out a string out curse words and walked towards the Head Dormitory in an angry pace. The sky rumbled and once again it started to rain.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Did you send the letter?"

"Yes, it's done." the woman answered her husband. He walked to the sofa and sat down. He patted the empty place next to him.

"Sit. It will be fine. I promise." The woman's face didn't loose the tense expression on her face but she obeyed her husband and sat down next to him. Her hands clutched the fabric of her expensive robes.

Resting her face on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. She felt his lips touch her hairline and she closed her eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Stop that, Andrew or I'll hex you!" Cassie shouted. Her boyfriend stole her wand and ran away.

"Oh, you!" she yelled and ran after him. Emily laughed when she saw Cassie running after him shouting threats that would make any guy stop. But Andrew just stuck out his tongue and ran harder. _I swear, sometimes those two act like second years_, Emily thought.

"You're Emily Grane, right?" a Slytherin girl asked. Emily nodded.

"I think this is yours then. I think you forgot it at breakfast." the younger girl handed her an envelope and walked to her friends. Emily frowned, she didn't remember receiving a letter. All her owl had delivered was the Daily Prohet. She turned it and recognized the handwriting. Still frowning, she opened it.

_Fuck. _

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale. Are you listening?" people around her asked. But Emily had already zoned them out and to her horror tears were welling up in her eyes. She ripped the letter apart and threw the pieces in the air. She let out a sob and ran. She needed her best friend.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So sorry for the late update!! I've been re-writing the other chapters because I've discovered some grammatical errors in them. Well this was Chapter 14. Not a long chapter as you can see but I hope you liked it. I thank you for reading this and please leave a review! You'll make my day!

BTW, if you got the hints from the other Chapters, Hermione is hanging around a Slytherin =) Who do _you_ think it is?

REVIEW!!

AngelHeartOfMine


	15. Of Arranged Marriages, Diwali And Kurtas

Chapter Fifteen- Of Arranged Marriages, Diwali And Kurtas

Jay slowed down his pace when he was nearing the Head's Dorm. A girl was standing in front of the large painting, shouting something at Apollo. He walked closer.

"Listen you, you," she sputtered "_painting!_" Apollo snorted.

"You don't say!" he mocked. She stomped her foot on the ground a continued to glare at Apollo.

"Just open the damn thing. I need to speak to her." she almost growled.

"I need the password, cupcake." Appolo said.

"I told you before, you evil painting, _I don't know the_ _bloody_ _password!"_ she yelled. "And don't call me CUPCAKE!"

Appolo just laughed. "Tsk, tsk. Swearing won't get you anywhere, cupcake."

"I'll show you where swearing gets me, bloody bast-"

"Emily?" Jay asked, approaching the girl. She spun around and lost her balance. He quickly steadied her, before she fell down. His hands lingered on her hips.

"Thank you." she murmered, he removed his hands.

"Why are you here?" He asked, trying to catch her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"I just need to speak to Samira, okay? Please tell this, this_ thing _the** password**." she spat out the last word, still not meeting his eyes.

"_Fairydus_t." Jay said to the painting.

Apollo bowed and winked at Emily. The portrait swung open and Emily mumbled another 'thanks' to Jay before making a bee line for Samira's door. Without bothering to knock she opened the door and closed it with a loud 'bang'.

Jay followed her in, sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh and just stared at the burning fire in front of him. _Life's not fair. _

_____________________________________CH.15___________________________________

"You'll not believe what I just received today." Emily said, closing the door behind her. Samira jumped and whirled around, clutching her heart.

"Merlin! Never, _ever_ do that again." Samira said and her shoulders visibly relaxed. Emily didn't notice and continued to talk.

"My dear parents send me _the_ letter." Emily said bitterly and started to pace.

"The letter? Em, what are you talking about?" Samira said. Her eyes followed Emily's furious pace from the bed.

"I wish I hadn't thrown that letter on the ground." she stoped pacing and faced her best friend. "They arranged my marriage." she said suddenly. Her voice was hoarse from the screaming she did earlier and she sounded defeated.

Samira gasped. "No...I- oh,Em." she walked towards Emily and pulled her into a hug.

"Lets sit down for a minute." Samira led her to her bed and both sat down. "Tell me."

Emily sniffled and looked up.

"What is there to tell?" she cried. "I'm engaged. I'm engaged to someone I've never met. I knew my parents would chose the guy I had to marry. At first, I didn't mind. I thought it saved me the trouble, you know, looking for the right guy. I thought it would save me from heartbreak and rejection. An-and I knew my parents would make the right decision for me." Tears were streaming down her face.

Samira wordlessly handed her a tissue and had a strange feeling of deja-vu.

"There must be a way, Em. Can't you just tell your parents?" Emily shook her head.

"Not an option."

"Elope?"

Emily snorted. "I'll be disowned plus I don't have someone to run away with."

"You have me." Samira said weakly. Emily laughed out loud.

"Marry you? Yes, I can see how that works. My parents will be thrilled. Not only did their daughter elope, no she's also gay."

"Okay fine. Then marry him and divorce."

"Impossible."

"What? Why?" Samira asked confused.

"Wizard Marriages are forever. There's no such thing as divorce. Couples who have problems get marriage counceling. Besides if he's really into that pureblood crap, he'll never agree to a Muggle Marriage." Emily said sadly.

"Elope with Jay?" Samira's eyes twinkled. Emily gaped at her.

"NO! Why ruin his life? Besides he doesn't want me. He has his beautiful fiancée."

"That's bull-_Fianc__é__e_? What _fianc__é__e_?" Samira yelped.

"You d-did't k-know?" she stuttered.

"Obviously NOT." Samira said.

"Oops." Emily replied sheepishly.

"Oops? Oops? That's what you have to say? My brother, no wait, my _twin_ brother has a fiancée. _I_ have a to-be-sister-in-law and _you_ knew?" when Emily nodded Samira gave an exparated sigh "I can't believe it! What's next? Professor Snape skipping through the halls singing_ I'm a Barbie Girl_?!"

"What's a Barbie girl?" Emily asked curiously. Samira glared.

"Listen, it's not my secret to tell. Ask Jay." Emily said sadly. Samira's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I can't believe this, I just can't." Samira straightened her back. "I'll talk to my parents. They have to know you love each other."

Emily laughed, humorlessly. "Jay doesn't love me. He could never love me."

Samira winced at her tone but said nothing. Silence enfulged them.

"There has to be a way. When are you meeting him?" Samira asked.

"I don't know." Emily shook her head, thankful for the change of topic. "We can't do anything."

"Don't lose hope so easily, Emily. I promise you, everything will be alright. You'll get your happy ending. I promise." Samira repeated and gave her friend a reassuring hug.

Emily hugged her back and closed her eyes. She hoped, praying to whoever was up there, everything _was_ going to be okay.

_Life just wasn't fair._

_________________________________CH.15_____________________________________

Harry frowned.

"Diwali is what?" he asked. Hermione let out an heavy sigh.

"Are you listening to me?" Hermione asked annoyed. Harry just scratched his eyebrow.

They were sitting in the back of the library looking at an old book. Harry suddenly regretted asking Hermione about Diwali. He wished he never uttered those words. Meaning: 'Hermione, what's Diwali?'

She had dragged him to the library and gave him a long, fast and complicated explanation.

"Could you slow down a bit?" He asked sheepishly.

"Diwali, also called Deepavali or Divali, is a Hindu festival. Also called the Festival of Lights. They light diyas, lamps, to celebrate the victory of light over darkness, good over evil. By spreading the diyas all over the house they banish the darkness." Hermione explained.

"That's it?"

"Of course not. A lot happens around it. They also pray to the Goddess-" Hermione was interrupted.

"I know enough, 'Mione." Harry grinned. "I have to think this over. Now I have to go"

Harry quickly kissed Hermione's cheek and with a, "See you later!" he was gone.

Hermione giggled as Madam Pince glared at Harry's back. She too, stood up and walked to the Hospital Wing. She, unlike Harry, couldn't enjoy her weekend and had to work. _It was going to be a long day._

_________________________________Ch.15_______________________________________

Emily left with a final smile and Samira fell backwards on her bed. She was exhausted.

She closed her eyes. _Ah, peace! _

*knock*knock* She groaned. "Go away!" The knocking stopped.

"Thank you." she muttered and closed her eyes again.

*BANG* Her bedroom door met the wall. She sat up straight in her bed.

"_Maa_, invited Harry Potter for Diwali! And you didn't tell me?" Jay said and pointed at his sister.

He watched her face change from annoyance to confusion to comprehension and finnaly to panick as she looked at the letter in his hand.

"Crap. Shit. Fu-" she bolted out of her bed. "I'm so sorry Jay! I totally forgot. Crap. What am I going to wear? Shit. It's tomorrow already! Oh my god! Fuck. What's he going to wear?! Oh dear Merlin what are-"

"Calm down!" Jay yelled. Samira was taking deep breaths.

"Calm down." she repeated. "Calm down. I can do that. Yes I can."

"But really, you have a point. What_ is _he going to wear?" Jay snickered.

"Not helping!" Samira said and muttered something before turning red.

"I didn't catch that." He said with a smirk on his face. Samira walked past him and opened her closet.

"I said, _Maa_ advised a _kurta_."

Silence.

"_Kurta?_" Jay asked quitely.

She burried her head in her closet. "_Maa_ said she thought he would look quite dashing in a _kurta_."

"_Kurta?_" Jay repeated again. "Harry Potter in a _Kurta_?" Suddenly he burst out in laughing.

He leaned on the door for support and laughed harder at the mental image.

Samira closed her closet with a bang but Jay just laughed harder.

She sat down on her bed and looked at her crazy brother. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." his barking laughter had turned into silents hiccups. He took a deep breath.

"I'm okay now." He grinned at her. Samira couldn't help but smile.

"Good." she replied. She ran a hand through her hair.

"You're nervous." Jay stated. Samira nodded.

"Knowing my luck..." she trailed off. Jay sat down next to his twin.

"It will be fine. You're thinking too much. I know you sis. And if there's anyone in the world that can handle seeing Harry Potter in a kurta, it's you." Jay joked. Samira whacked him on the head.

"Ow! Mira! I was just trying to help." Samira smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know. Thanks for being there for me big bro." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Jay smiled and put an arm around her.

"Always, Mira. Always." His own smile faltered a bit when he thought of his own problem. But he'd tell her later. She'd understand, she'd listen. Right now, he savoured this moment of peace and the mental image of Harry Potter in a kurta. Always.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm back! With Ch. 15! I wanted to thank all the readers who reviewed Ch 14. You made my day *smiles* And I think you know what I want for this chapter: more reviews!

And I know I'm a bit late, since Diwali was on Saturday, but Shubh Diwali to those who celebreate it =)

R&R!

AngelHeartOfMine

-Kurta: Traditional Indian wear for men.


	16. Tonight's The Night

Chapter Sixteen- Tonight's The Night

Harry rounded the corner that would certainly lead him to his doom. Only he was stupid enough to promise a student he'd pretend to be her boyfriend and meet her religious parents for some, to him unknown, festival called Diwali. Stupid thing to do number one. Did he ask what to wear to said Hindu festival? No. Stupid mistake number two.

So Harry Potter walked to the Head's dorm with two stupid mistakes on his mind and a pair of black jeans and a button up shirt he had found in the back of his closet. He figured this would suffice.

"Well, hello, Professor Potter." A voice greeted him. He looked up at the painting and smiled at the beautiful woman greeting him. The goddess of the hunt was sitting on a crescent moon, wearing a long-sleeved white dress that floated around her.

"Goodnight, Artemis. The password is _Fairydust_." Artemis bowed her head and the painting swung open, granting him entrance.

Harry walked inside and was greeted by the sight of two of his students playing cards in front of the fireplace. The room in front of him was large and tastefully decorated. A girl, whose back faced him, sat on the red couch, holding some cards in her hands. The blond boy opposite her was scowling and watching his cards intently.

"Got any sevens?" he said and Harry tried to remember his name. Andy,

"Go Fish, Andrew." The girl said, answering Harry's thoughts. Andrew scowled.

"Got any Queens?" she asked.

"Damn it." He cursed and threw the card at the girl. "I quit."

"Aww, c'mon Andrew. I was winning!"

Harry decided to make his presence known and walked to his students. Andrew looked up in shock while Cassie waved a hand in front of his face. Harry chuckled as she curiously looked over her shoulder.

"Holy mother-" she gasped, standing up. "P-professor! I-I didn't see you!" Her boyfriend laughed at her antics. Harry smiled.

"So how's that essay about How To Recognize Werewolf coming along?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh! Erm I-" Cassie began nervously.

"Don't worry Miss Green. I'm not your Professor right now." He reassured her. The girl gave him a hesitant smile and shot Andrew a 'help me!' look.

"Right," Andrew began. "so, you here for Mira?" he started the conversation.

"Ehm, yes, I- she invited me for Diwali." He offered the younger boy a half smile. "I was wondering where she was?"

"Oh, Mira is getting ready. It'll take some time to put on all the stuff" Andrew rolled his eyes. "Girls."

Cassie huffed.

"Go, make yourself useful and get Jay." She said and pushed him towards the door. "I'll check on Samira." She said, more to him.

Andrew walked towards the door on Harry's right while Cassie disappeared in the door on the opposite side, leaving Harry all alone with his racing thoughts.

A minute later a door opened revealing Jay Khan in an elegant _Kurta_. The _Kurta_ itself was red and the pants underneath it were cream colored. It was decorated around the neckline and beige shawl was draped over his shoulder. Harry suddenly felt a bit under-dressed. Andrew followed him out. Jay still hadn't noticed Harry, who was now sitting on the black couch. Mumbling something about being thirsty, he grabbed the glass of water on the coffee table next to him.

He turned around and nearly choked on his glass of water as he saw Harry Potter sitting on the couch. Dressed in _black_. Andrew snorted at his friend comical expression and patted him on the back as he started to cough. "P-professor?" he said. Harry laughed.

"Call me Harry." He answered. Jay nervously took another sip from his water before handing the glass to Andrew whose shoulders were shaking with silent laughter while he watched Jay trying to talk to their DADA professor.

"I-Prof-I mean Harry, I, you're wearing black." He stated lamely. Andrew couldn't help himself and burst out laughing.

"E-excuse m-me," he wheezed and walked back to Jay's room. He closed the door but Harry could still hear his muffled laughter. Jay muttered something.

"What was that?" Harry asked him.

"The sound of my DADA grade dropping." Jay mumbled under his breath. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, I, well how do I say this? You're sort of wearing black."

"I thought black was classy. I mean-" he began. Jay interrupted him.

"Yes, yes but it's a bit too dark for the Festival of _Light_." He emphasized the word 'light'.

"Oh? Oh. Oh!" he said as Jay's words dawned upon him. Harry and Jay simultaneously scratched their ears in a nervous gesture.

"So, what am I supposed to wear?" Harry asked and stood up from the couch. Jay blinked and looked down at his clothes.

"Oh, I see." Harry said dumbly. He really couldn't imagine himself in _that_. Hermione would laugh her butt off. Well, he just had to make sure no one saw him in it. _And everything would be just fine_, he told himself.

"Lead the way." He told Jay. Jay smiled and together they entered his room. The room was decorated in red and gold. A king size bed took in most of the space. Jay's trunk lay at the foot of his bed and opposite the trunk Harry saw a life size mirror. Andrew grinned from his place on the bed. Jay just glared at his Housemate and opened his closet.

"No, no, definitely not, hmm, yeah-no," Jay mumbled as he rummaged through his closet. "What about this one?" jay asked as he held up yellow Kurta.

Andrew gaped at him. "Mate, you actually _own_ that? It'll even glow in the dark."

"Hey! Yellow can look good on men too." Andrew threw him a look. "Fine." He threw the yellow one back in his closet.

"What about this one?" he said and held up a blue Kurta. Andrew grinned. "Now we're talking."

_

"Samira, please stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Cassie pleaded. Samira shook her head.

"I can't do this! I have gone mad, Cassie, I, look at what I'm doing." Samira shrieked.

"Sssh! I hear something." Cassie said and put her ear against the door. Samira's gasped and joined her friend at the door.

"What are they saying?" Samira whispered.  
"Ssssh, listen." Cassie whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Don't know, now shut up."

"He is wearing black?" Samira shrieked as they eavesdropped on the boys' conversation.

"Calm down, Mira. It seems like Jay's handling it. And in the mean time don't forget to breathe, okay?"

Samira nodded but her breath hitched in her throat when she heard someone knock. She gave Cassie a wild look. "Come in?"

When Emily's entered, Samira sighed in relief. "Thank God!" Emily's eyebrows rose. Cassie just shook her head. 'Don't ask.' She mouthed. Emily smiled and turned to her friend.

"Wow! Mira, you look absolutely stunning." She said. Samira smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, Em." Samira was wearing a turquoise _salwar_, which was beautifully adorned with beads and embroidered red flowers. The tight red pants and high heels accentuated her long legs. Red bangles decorated her hands. Samira walked to her friend and slung her arms around her.

"Thank you, you guys." She said and walked over to hug Cassie. "You're the best friends a girl could wish for."

"Awww, Mira, we love you too." Cassie fake cried. Emily and Samira laughed. They abruptly stopped when they heard another knock on the door.

"Mira? You coming? Jay and the Professor are finally done." Andrew said. Samira cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." she inhaled deeply. "Let's do this."

_

Harry stood in front of Samira's door and heard Andrew say something to her. He really didn't care. Right now he was trying to calm his nerves. Harry wasn't well-known for his ladies man reputation. On the contrary, Harry had only been serious with two girls in his whole life. _And look at how that turned out, _he thought. Sure he dated every once in a while, Harry certainly wasn't prude, and brought some of them home for a fun night. But Ginny and Cho Chang were the closest things to a _real_ relationship he'd ever had. One that wasn't based on only physical attraction, his fame or his money. And above all those things, Harry was 'out of the game' for some time. Being an Auror took up a lot of time and girls didn't fancy that. So Harry was trying to rack his brain for the rules of courtship. Not fast enough. The door opened and jaws dropped.

"Holy Hell! They match!" Andrew gaped. Samira stared at the sight before her and couldn't believe her eyes. Harry Potter sure looked great in a _Kurta_. The color of his _Kurta_ was blue and the pants under them were red, just like Samira's.

Harry's gave her an encouraging smile. She looked magnificent and nervous. Her light brown eyes sought out his in question. This simple gesture made Harry smile. And for a second or two there was just them. Until,  
"Goddamnit! It's almost seven!" Jay yelled. "Stop staring! The carriages are leaving in three minutes!"  
Samira broke their eye contact to glare fiercely at her brother.  
"Gee, thanks Jay, you look great too." She said sarcastically. He waved this off. "Two minutes." He warned.  
"Fine, fine." She sighed. "Where's my cloak?" she mumbled and walked to the couch. "It's freezing."  
Harry grabbed his outer robes from the couch and transfigured it into a cloak. "Here you go." He said softly. Samira grabbed the robe with a grin and their fingers brushed. Both looked up in shock as they felt the spark.  
"Come on!" Jay whined from the portrait. "I am hungry!" They said their goodbyes to Cassie, Andrew and Emily. The latter gave Samira an I-want-details-later-smirk. They hastily ran through the corridors, hoping no one would see them.

A horse drawn carriage stood outside Hogwarts and Jay hopped in. Harry offered Samira his hand. Smiling, she took it and sat in the carriage. The horses started to gallop and spread their wings and before they knew it they were up in the air.

"How did you get these?" Harry asked and studied the interior.

"Mom and Dad. They simply asked Dumbledore permission. Advantage of having parents who are…well off." She shrugged and Jay snorted.

"Just say filthy rich." He commented.

"Tell me about your family." Harry asked. Samira looked startled. "I mean, I have to know who, who is because well, I'm-" he stopped and glanced at Jay.

"I know, Pro- Harry." Harry nodded.

"Good, I was wondering why you never said anything about a Professor dating your sister." Jay nodded. Didn't mean he had to like it.

"Okay," Samira answered. "but I have to tell you aside from a couple of exceptions, I just share DNA with the rest." Samira tightened the cloak around her.

"You don't choose your family. They come with life. I wish I had a real family. I mean, sure I have the Weasleys and my friends but I always wanted a Mom and Dad or some crazy uncle to have these kind of parties, you know and-" Harry stopped. "I'm sorry," he said and blushed a bit. "please continue." Samira studied him for a second. He looked cute when he rambled. Her eyes widened at the thought. _Don't travel that road_, she thought to herself.

"Right." She said, more to herself before continuing.

"Mom and Dad. Love them but they're a bit old fashioned. Priya, my little sister. Cute but very cunning. Don't give in to those eyes." Samira chuckled. "I bet she'll be in Slytherin." Jay made a disapproving noise.

"The hell she will." He grumbled. Samira ignored him and continued to tick off her list.

"Then there's Grandma. She's simply the best. I can tell her anything." Samira's smile widened as she thought of her grandmother. "If I want something and Dad won't give in, I go to her. Who can refuse _Dadi_, huh Jay?" Her brother laughed and nodded.

"_Dadi_ can get anything done."

"I have a bunch of cousins, uncles and aunts." She shrugged.

"What about Kathy?" Harry asked curiously and immediately wished he hadn't. Samira's jaw clenched and her grip on the cloak tightened.

"She-_she's_ not part of _my_ family." Samira hissed. Harry flinched at the tone in her voice and looked at Jay in question, but he shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked softly. "What did she do?" _To you_ were the unspoken words. Samira looked him straight in the eye.

"Too much." Came her curt reply and Harry nodded, accepting her answer. Samira looked out of the window and a smile graced her face once again.

"We're home!" she exclaimed and Harry felt his stomach drop, and it wasn't only because of the descending carriage. _Here we go._

Harry didn't know what he had expected. But standing in front of the huge gates, he knew this wasn't it.

Jay certainly hadn't said a word too much when he described his parents financial status. Samira took out her wand and placed it in the lock. The lock glowed red for a second then the gates opened. Harry could only stare at the striking marble house. It was huge. He gulped. Samira turned her eyes to him.

"So? What do you think?" she asked.

Never taking his eyes from the magnificent house he said, "Amazing."

Standing in front of the opened gates, Harry had a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Shall we, Harry?" Samira asked. He turned and she studied his face for whatever she was looking for. He gave her (and himself) and encouraging smile and held out his arm. Her cold hands rested against the crook of his arm and Harry marveled the coolness of her skin against his warm one. Slowly but surely they began to move to their destination. So far so good.

"Oi! Wait up!" Jay yelled and he ran to meet them. "Excited huh?" he teased. Samira batted him with her free hand.

"Shut up, you idiot." Harry had to fight the urge to laugh out loud at the banter between brother and sister. The urge soon died as the stood in front of a large door. Funnily enough Samira didn't use her wand to enter but pressed a white button next to the door. A melodious sound could be heard from outside. Harry unconsciously took a step back.

After what seemed an hour the large doors opened. A woman dressed in a red sari opened the door. She carried a tray in her hands with several things on them. Among them Harry recognized a _diya_. Both Jay and Samira grinned as they stepped inside. Harry quietly followed them, making sure he stayed behind Samira, and behind them the heavy doors closed. All lights were off and candles and _diyas_ were lit, giving the room a mysterious look.

Samira and Jay stepped forward and the woman begins circling the tray in a clockwise direction. She stopped and softly touched their forehead, leaving a red spot behind between their eyebrows. Jay and Samira bowed to touch her feet. Quickly she put her tray down and stopped them midway. She pulled them both into a bone crushing hug.

"_Maa!_ You're killing us!" Jay whined, but didn't make any motions to pull back.

"Oh, hush you two! Let your mother have this moment. I really missed you." She said softly before releasing them.

"Missed you to, _Maa_." Samira added with a grin. She took a step or two back and stood next to Harry.

"Mom, this is Harry. Harry this is my lovely mother." Samira introduced, obviously nervous. Harry couldn't blame her. He really didn't know what the heck to do! Should he shake her hand? Nod? Smile? God help him!

Luckily Samira's Mom took the first step and Samira moved away. She picked up her tray and repeated the same thing. It was then that Harry noticed how similar Samira looked to her mother. The same wavy black hair, the same nose and the same brown eyes. He was pulled out of his musings as she touched the place between his eyebrows. Behind her mother, Samira wildly signed him to bend over and he did. A hand rested on his head.

"Bless you, son." She said softly. He straightened himself. Mrs Khan took her time in studying him.

"I told you he'd look good in a kurta, Mira. I believe this one is Jay's?" she grinned.

Samira shook her head while Jay barked a laugh.

"Come on in, Harry, dear." She welcomed him. "it's nice to finally meet you. I should say I heard a lot about you, but that would be a lie." She glanced at Samira, who blushed.

Harry smiled warmly. She somehow reminded him of Mrs Weasley. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Mrs Kahn."

"Call me Sheila, dear. Well? Why are you standing over there?" She asked Samira.

"Come and stand next to Harry, Mira." Samira opened her mouth to protest but sighed and stood next to him. Their shoulders touched. Samira almost stepped back if it not were for Harry's hand that slipped into hers. From the corner of his eye he could see her looking straight forward with a cute blush on her dark skin.

Sheila nodded in approval. "They make such a beautiful _jodi_." She smiled. "Let's get out of the hall and in the house, shall we?" she said and turned to walk ahead. Jay put an arm around his mother and started to ask about the food. With their hands still entwined Harry and Samira were left standing alone in the hall.

"So?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah. We should probably move." Samira answered quietly. She still refused to meet his eye. "But I can't make myself walk in there. There will be so many people." She whispered. Harry could almost see the doom scenarios playing in her head.

"Nothing we can't handle. Please don't worry." He told her reassuringly. Samira nodded.

"Thank you, Harry. For doing this I mean. I know this isn't easy and probably really weird. I could never repay your kindness." Samira looked him squarely in the eye. "I'm so sorry I pulled you into this."

"Hey, don't fret about it. I'm a grown man and I can make my own decisions. And I decided to help you with this." Harry told her. "Now let's go in and have some fun."

Samira gave him a big smile and together they walked the way to the living room. Jay and Samira's mom were talking to a man in a very nice kurta while Jay was holding a little girl. As soon as the little girl caught eye of her sister she wormed her way out of her brother's arms and ran towards her. Samira let go of Harry's hand and caught the little girl with ease.

"Priya!" The little girl shrieked in Samira's tight embrace.

"Let go_, didi_!" She giggled. Samira put her down and Priya's focus immediately went to the stranger standing next to her sister.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously as she stared up to him. Harry kneeled to look her in the eyes. Chocolate brown eyes bravely stared back.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He introduced himself. "And it's nice to meet you, Miss…" He trailed off.

Priya grinned, deciding she liked this man. "Priya. Priya Kahn."

"Well then, Miss Priya, it's very nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand. Priya placed her small hand in his lager ones and shook it, still grinning at her new friend.

"Ah. Mr Potter. I hope the journey was tolerable for the savior of our world, hmm?" A man with light brown hair spoke to Harry. His pose demanded respect and authority. Harry gave him a polite smile while Samira was glaring at the man.

"Dad!" she exclaimed. "You promised! Please!" Javed Kahn's strict gaze melted away as he saw his daughter's desperate look.

"It's all right, Samira. It's nice to meet you, sir. I have heard a lot about you." Harry extended his hand. Mr Kahn nodded before placing his hand into Harry's.

"You too, Mr Potter." Came the curt reply. Jay sensed the tension in the air and (thankfully for Harry) tried to break the silence. "Well, are we going to eat or what?"

The other people in the room Harry hadn't noticed agreed and they all headed for the dinner table. Everyone had most certainly noticed Harry. Some occasionally glanced his way and other where openly staring at him. Samira's whole demeanor was tense and Harry really couldn't offer her comfort as their every move was being watched.

"Please everyone, take your seats. Dinner will be served soon." Mrs Kahn told her family. There were at least fifteen people in the dining room; thankfully the Kahns had a rather large dining table. Mr Kahn sat at the head of the table with his wife sitting at his right and his son at his left. Little Priya placed herself next to her mother. Samira claimed the place next to her brother and Harry sat down next to her. Then the rest of the people followed. And elderly woman sat across from Harry and was watching both him and Samira. Then a woman in a very revealing _saree_ sat down next to Harry.

"Hello. I believe we haven't met yet." She grinned at him, showing her pearly white teeth. She was very easy on the eyes, with her hazel colored hair and dark green eyes. "I'm Kathy." She introduced herself.

_So this was Kathy._

"I'm Harry." He told her politely and prepared to turn and talk to Samira but Kathy's hand over his stopped him.

"Believe me, I know." Suddenly another hand gripped his hand, surprising Harry with the soft touch.

"I would like it if you would keep your hands off my boyfriend, cousin." Samira's tone held false civility as she talked to her cousin. Her voice was cold as ice and Harry had proof as to why this girl was placed into Slytherin. Not only did she mark her territory, she had nicely asked the other woman to keep her bloody hands to herself. Harry smirked at her and she grinned back, a bit embarrassed at her behavior.

"Now, Samira dear, I don't think Harry minds much. Right, Harry?" She smiled sweetly and Harry frowned.

"Excuse me, Miss. I believe that to be a wrong assumption." Pulling his hand away he put it over Samira's hand which was holding his other hand tightly. She relaxed somewhat but was still on guard. Kathy looked absolutely livid at his rejection.

"Dinner's ready!"

_Thank Merlin._

"Dinner was lovely, Mrs Kahn." Harry said. The woman smiled warmly, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Harry."

"So did I, I helped." The older woman remembered her daughter. Samira laughed. Then she turned to Harry.

"So, Harry, Samira, how did you two meet?" Oh, crap. They weren't prepared for that question.

"In London-"

"In a restaurant." They both replied. Harry laughed nervously.

"I mean, in a restaurant in London." _Phew, nice save._

"Was it love at first sight?" Grandma teased. Samira turned red. "_Dadi!_"

"What? Can't I check if my grandchild hooked up with the right man?" She smiled knowingly. Samira just shook her head. The rest of the evening was quite uneventful and by the time they had light the rest of _diyas _and said their goodbyes to the family, Samira was exhausted. She walked to the spacious living room and plopped down the couch. Next to her Harry was entertaining a surprisingly energetic Priya. Her father was sitting in his armchair by the fire staring at Harry.

"What do you do, Mr Potter?" Javed Kahn asked. Harry turned to look at the tall man. Samira started to panic a bit. Unlike everyone else, Javed Kahn didn't know every detail of the Chosen-One's life. He hardly ever touched the Daily Prophet.

"I was an Auror for almost three years. And now I teach Defence." Harry replied calmly. The other man stared at him before his eyes widened.

"How old are you exactly, Mr Potter?" Alarm bells were ringing in Samira's head and from the look on Harry's face he sensed it too.

"I'm 23, sir." Came his reply. Samira saw her father grip the armchair.

"Twenty-three? Six years! How dare you?" Mr Kahn stood.

"Javed!" Sheila Kahn gasped as she hurried into the living room.

"Sheila, did you know about this? This is outrageous. He is supposed to be an authority figure! A teacher! Not seducing my daughter with his wealth and fame!" Her father said angrily, pointing at Harry.

Samira paled at the words that were leaving her father's mouth. "Dad, please. That is not the case I-"

"Not one word! I will not have this!" Harry stood up and. His green eyes stood serious as he looked her father in the eye.

"With all due the respect, Mr Kahn. I am not trying to take advantage of your daughter. We met before I was a Professor at Hogwarts and I had no idea she was a Seventh Year. I do not wish to hurt her. I promise." Harry told them truthfully. "If parting us is what you wish sir, I cannot stop you."

Samira gasped and was on her feet in seconds. Harry was giving them a way out. If her father refused to acknowledge their relationship they could stop this charade. Her mother however had her own ideas.

"Javed, hallway now!" Harry and Samira exchanged a look. What now?

Her mother had taken her father to the hall were, occasionally, they could hear voices.

"Nice on, Harry." Samira commented. Harry nodded.

"It wasn't easy. Your Dad is quite scary and I'm sweating heaps in this outfit." He exclaimed. Samira chuckled.

"It looks nice on you though." He grinned at her and automatically she smiled back. If this would be over today she was going to miss it. Even though it only lasted for a week or so.

"Samira," her parents reentered the room. Her father grumbled under his breath but with one look of his wife he coughed and said,

"Mr Potter. I would like to," Harry looked at the man. _Why was he feeling so nervous? Why did it matter if Samira's Dad didn't think him worthy to date his daughter? Because you would like to_, a small voice at the back of his head whispered. _What? He did?_

"to apologize." He finished. "I have nothing against this relationship as long as you will keep her happy. If I see her eyes filled with tears and you are the cause, believe me, Dark Lord slayer or not. I will personally take down the wards around your house and-"

"Javed!" Sheila warned. Harry didn't know whether to be happy or distressed. Samira's face looked conflicted between horror and astonishment. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"D-dad? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she whispered. Her Dad nodded stiffly. "Thank you." She managed to say and hugged him.

"Anything for you, Samira. Anything."

"So, what did I miss?" Jay asked as he walked into the room and noticed the hugging. "Hey, no chick flick moments without me!" Samira pulled back from her father and shook her head.

Priya, who had been silent the whole time asked, "Are you leaving again?"

"Yes, we are. But before you know it we'll be back." Jay answered and tilted her.

"Promise you'll come too Mr Harry?" she asked sleepily. Harry looked surprised at the child's attachment to him but nodded. "Pinky swear?" she asked him, holding out her tiny pink. He couldn't say no to that now could he?

"Pinky swear." He grinned and linked their pinkies together.

"I'll take her upstairs." Jay said and walked away with the yawning girl. Samira hugged her parents goodnight.

"Don't forget to write!" her mother reminded her. "No, mom." She rolled her eyes. "I'll go say goodnight to Priya. Be back soon, Harry." Before he could protest she disappeared.

"It was nice to have you here, Harry. I know it must have been difficult." Sheila said and hugged Harry. "You shouldn't be intimidated by other people if you really love her." She added. Harry blushed at that. He felt bad for not telling her everything.

"I won't." he answered. Javed Kahn offered his hand and Harry shook it firmly. The bigger man didn't look happy but Harry could understand. It wasn't everyday that your daughter came home with her teacher.

"Goodnight Mr Potter. Have a safe trip home and remember what I told you." He said. Harry nodded and managed a small smile.

"Don't worry, sir, I will take care of her." He promised. And he knew that this was one promise he wouldn't break.

Later, in the carriage, Harry contemplated on what had happened. Samira was leaning against the window fast asleep and Jay was slowly nodding off. Considering all things, the lies, the deceit and the nervousness, Harry had had quite a nice day. Dinner had been great, albeit a little uncomfortable, but he could handle that. Samira had looked radiant when Harry gave the right answers to her family's difficult question and Harry found himself wanting to make her look like that more often. Especially if it was because if him.

He shook his head to clear his weird thoughts. He must be more exhausted than he thought. Perhaps if he closed his eyes, just for a moment, the thoughts would go away. He sighed and leaned back. He fought to keep his eyes open but the gentle shakes of the carriage lulled him to sleep.

_

A/N: Nope, I'm not dead yet! Still here! And I am very sorry for this LATE update! Thank you to the people who still reviewed this and added this to his/her favorites or Alerts.

Saree/Salwar- Indian clothing, worn by women  
Diya- Oil lamp, made from clay  
Dadi (Maa)- Grandmother  
Jodi- Couple

Didi- Sister

_Samira's outfit_: http:/www(dot)Cbazaar (dot) com /salwar-kameez/ festive-collection/ vibrant-churidar-kameez-p-slsi0931(dot)html

_Harry's outfit_ : http:/ www(dot)rajasthanistore(dot) com /mens-kurtas/ blue-maroon-embroidered- kurta-pajama-for-mens(dot) html

_Jay's outfit:_ http:/www(dot)theindianwear(dot)com/index(dot)php?main_page=popup_image&pID=1108

**Don't forget to review!**

**-**AngelHeartOfMine


End file.
